I Won't Back Down
by unpublishedWRITTER
Summary: Katie, welcome to JS High School. Here, every boy will want to get in your pants and every girl will want you out of their way. Oh, you'll also declare a teasing war against your best friend. But it's okay, I know you won't be backing down. AU Jatie fic
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know what the hell am I doing publishing another story when I still have three stories to update ? Whatever this story just started to just write itself**. **I just couldn't get it out of my head and before I knew it I already had more than 6000 words. Regardless, you guys should be happy that I have another Jatie fic yayyy *clap clap clap* Oh and it's a AU, meaning the guys aren't famous. Oh and I'll say that Katie is about a year or two younger no more than three. I didn't decide on the ages so yeah just go with it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Why can't I just go to school tomorrow? I mean come on, I literally just got back!" I whined.<p>

"I know sweetie but you've already missed about a month and a half of school. I still don't know why I allowed you to go to the Philippines with your father." For the last ten weeks, so two weeks before the end of the summer vacation, my dad and I went on a humanitarian trip with his coworkers to the Philippines to help build a school for unfortunate kids. I've always been interested and wanted to participate in humanitarian activities and my dad managed to pull some strings so I can tag along. It was really great. The kids there were so nice and grateful. It was hard saying goodbye to them but at least now I know they will be having a proper education.

"That's because you love me and believe in the beauty of my dreams."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you already convinced me the first time." she said dismissively.

"Mom, I'm tired." I tried again after a couple of seconds of silence. I got off the plane about an hour and a half ago and I can tell you that finding out that I had to go to school wasn't pleasant at all.

"Sweetie, stop complaining. And, you know that Kendall and the guys want to see you as soon as possible. Those boys missed you too much."

"If they missed me so much then why weren't they here this morning?" I was looking forward to seeing my brother and the rest of the guys again. As crazy as it is in our generation, Kendall and I are really close. We sometimes get on each other's nerves but we still love each other and even hang out together with the guys; the guys being of course, Logan, Carlos and James, his and oddly enough even my best friends.

"They wanted to be there but they're having their first hockey practice today. As captain, goalie and leading attacker and defense men, they couldn't miss it or else the coach would have been really mad." she explained. I sighed; I knew they could miss any other practice but the first one.

"I understand." I said as we turned up at school. Although Kendall's been going here since he started high school, this would be my first time attending it. I have a photographic memory so I was considered as a very smart individual for my age (my teacher's words not mine) so I went to an elite school for gifted children a town over but, ironically, while I was building a school, mine burnt down. So here I am at JS High School. Being here didn't bother me at all, frankly I was quite excited. Seeing that my education background is quite extraordinary (again, not my words) I will be skipping a grade and will be in the same one as Kendall and the guys.

"Okay Sweetie time to get out. Kendall should be meeting you here soon enough and he'll help you settle in okay? Have a great day." I nodded and thanked her before going out. Right when she sped off I saw one of the boys that I have missed so damn much. Yup, now I definitely don't mind that I just got off a plane.

"KAAAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIIIIE!" Kendall screamed from across the parking lot. A huge smile broke from my face and I ran up to him. He lifted me up from the ground and spun me around, engulfing me in a hug.

"I missed you so much Baby Sister." he quietly said to me.

"Me too, Big Brother." I smiled. When he finally set me down, I was picked up again. However, it wasn't by Kendall. My brother was on the floor and I was being attacked by Carlos' warm bear hug.

"What the heck man?" Kendall hissed.

"Ah, I missed you! Helmet missed you too!" Carlos exclaimed, ignoring the annoyed Kendall on the ground.

"Me too Carlos." I laughed and slapped his helmet twice just like he always did.

"Carlos let go of her. It's my turn now." I heard an all too familiar voice say behind him.

"Logan!" I greeted excitedly while letting go of Carlos to get to Logan.

"Hey there Super-Katie!"

"Oh gosh it's been so long since I've heard that." I smiled at the nickname he and Carlos gave me.

"Yeah, well ten weeks is quite some time."

"Way too long Katie. I swear you are never leaving again!" Kendall said. I just hugged him again.

Once we were all calmed down by our excitement, I looked around and noticed that boys were giving me lustful looks while girls were glaring at me. What the fuck?

"Why are they all looking at me like that?" I asked, feeling slightly self-conscious so I moved a bit behind Kendall. The guys looked around and immediately glared at every boy who was staring at me.

"Oh hell no." I heard Kendall growl.

"Guys what's going on?"

"Shit, I think she's going to be the next one in the bet." Logan said.

"No, not going to happen."

"Kendall, you can't stop the bet." Logan reasoned.

"What bet?"

"Yeah, man. We're just going to have to prepare Katie for the worst and scare off most of the guys." Carlos said.

"Prepare me for what?"

"You guys are going to have to be on constant Katie watch. No guy should even dare talk to her."

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I yelled.

"Not now Katie, we're going to be late and we still didn't get your schedule." Logan said.

"Yeah, we'll explain everything at lunch." my brother told me before he and the guys pulled me inside the building. As they dragged me through many hallways, girls and guys were giving me the same looks as earlier. Some of the girls were even pointing my way and obviously gossiping about me.

"Kendall, I don't think I'm going to like it here." I whispered and grabbed on to his and Carlos arms for protection.

"What? Why not?"

"Everybody is looking at me."

"Don't worry Katie we won't let anybody hurt you." Kendall assured me.

"Once we explain everything to you, you'll understand but for now, just calm down okay?" Logan said. I nodded. I trusted the guys. They'll protect me.

"Yeah, don't worry Super-Katie. And, anyways they're not looking at you. They're looking at three-fourth of Big Time Rush, JS High School's incredibly hot and incredibly talented hockey players." Carlos smirked.

"Oh God, James is rubbing off on you!" Kendall and Logan sighed. The mention of James made me look around the school frantically. I haven't seen him yet. Did he forget that I was coming back today? Gosh, did ten weeks make him forget about his best friend?

"Looking for something?"

"James. Where is he? He found a new best friend didn't he?" I cried.

"Stop panicking Katie. He didn't replace you. He would never do that. He had to go to New York this week-end with his mom. He said that his arriving later today and will be at school by lunch." Kendall explained before we got to the office.

"Oh," I sighed sadly. I've always been closer to James than the others. We're so comfortable with each other that the guys joke about us loving each other. We didn't mind though. Sometimes we even play along and act like a couple. There's no doubt that I love the boy but I don't think the feeling is mutual. I'm sure James just sees me as his best friend, nothing more, nothing less.

"So you said something about Big Time Rush? What's that?"

"That's what they call us here. When you combine Logan's reflexes, Carlos' defense, James' speed and my aim, you get a big time rush on the ice."

"I like it. It fits you guys well." I smiled. The guys are incredible hockey players.

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM ! So what's up with the looks ? And there's a bet going on ? <strong>

**So that's the first chapter, it was originally so much longer like 5000 words longer but I decided to cut her first day in a bunch of chapters. So I have about 4 chapters already done and I'll be posting one everyday (or so I hope)** **My last exam is tomorrow and then as promised, I will be updating my other stories. If I don't update each of them within a week I am giving you spamming privileges so you can bombard my PM or something with messages reminding me to update.  
><strong>

**Oh and sorry for no James in this chapter... or the next one for that matter... and maybe even the next one... Anyways, when he will be in the story there is going to be so much Jatie fluff that you will say "Awwnn" and "I want James to be my best friend" **

****Anyways, I'm off to read a 2000 pages big ass biology book. Now go ahead and rape that review button ;) ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the support in this story ! **

**HakariCrystal: ****Yep, first reviewer ! You should be proud of yourself ;) Thanks !**

**Newbie-0. 0****Q: Sorry but you're going to have to wait two more chapters till you found out what the bet is, but no worries; updates should be coming everyday for the next couple of chapters :)**

**Carphanie:****Hope I didn't make you wait for too long on this chapter ;P Oh and pshh yeah I totally nailed that biology final exam (note my sarcasm...)** **Yeah, I should probably stop devoting so much time on Fanfiction xD**

**babyxgirl921: ****Oh yeah the bet ? Hehe... about that... you're going to have to wait a bit longer for that one to be revealed... ****hehe... sorry ? xD**

**poeticjustice13: Queen of Jatie ? You really have no idea how honored I am for that one ! Thanks so much and hope you and of course, all of the readers are going to like the story :)**

**So that being said, ON WITH THE STORY !**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kelly." the guys greeted the woman behind the desk.<p>

"Boys, I told you, when you graduate then you can call me be my first name. So for now, it's Ms. Wainwright." she laughed.

"Awn, you know you have a soft spot for us." Kendall joked. She just laughed again.

"So what are you guys doing here? You should be heading to class by now."

"Kelly, meet our prize possession, Katie." Kendall said pushing me forward.

"She's a new student here." Logan then said.

"Smartest girl this school will ever have." Carlos beamed. I blushed and built a curtain with my hair while smiling at Kelly.

"Oh, yes Kendall's sister. I read your file. I must say it is quite an honor to have you at our school Katie. I'm Ms. Wainwright or as these boys like to call me, Kelly. I have everything you need. Your schedule, locker number, a list of your teacher's office hours and a map are in there." she said handing me a folder with the JS logo. I thanked her and look through the folder, taking mental pictures of everything.

"Oh don't worry Kelly, she has us. She won't be needing a map."

"Good, you boys better make sure she settles in well. And, here I'm giving you guys late passes. You've already miss first bell."

"Here you go Kelly, thanks again." I said giving her back the folder.

"Oh no, honey it's for you to keep. We don't want you coming back here all the time because you forgot what class you have next." she said.

"But I already have it all in my head…" I said feeling slightly embarrassed. Did I do something wrong?

"What?" she asked.

"My sister has a photographic memory. She doesn't need the papers. But, I will be needing her schedule to compare and know where to meet her and everything." Kendall explained.

"Wow really?" she said impressed.

"Yeah, that's our Super-Katie." Logan said proudly. I felt the blood rushing back to my cheeks. The guys always flaunt about me in public.

"Oh, okay then. So here's her schedule Kendall, and I'll throw out the rest. Now, get to class. Have a great day Katie. I hope you'll like it here." she smiled. I like her, she's so much nicer than the secretary at my old school.

"Bye Kelly, have a good day." we all said at the same time. Yeah, we spend so much time together that we sometimes say things together.

"Awesome, you have at least one of us in all of your classes except for French. You're in AP while we're in regular French." Kendall said.

"Except for that class, you have all of your AP with me and a couple with the guys. Dance with Carlos, Western Civilization with Kendall, creative writing with James and music and gym with all of us too." That's incredible. I was really hoping to have classes with them and I do. I am definitely looking forward to all of my classes. "First class is AP chemistry with us all." Logan continued.

"Wait, all of you have AP chemistry?" I asked looking at my brother and Carlos. They're not dumb but chemistry can be pretty challenging.

"Logan forced us. Carlos, James and I are at the passing grade." Kendall explained.

"Dude, this means we can copy off Katie too!" Carlos high fived Kendall. Idiots really think I'm going to let them cheat off me? Pft, hell no.

"Not happening_ mi hermano_." I said just as we entered what I am assuming is our chemistry class.

"Who dares walk into my class at such a time?" a young man said in a deep and fake medieval accent.

"Sorry, Mr. Radon but we do have tardy passes." Logan said. I burst out laughing when I heard the name of the teacher.

"May I know what is so funny new kid." he said to me, looking slightly angry. I immediately stopped laughing and looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh… Well… It's just ironic that you're name is Radon and you teach chemistry…" I answered. Carlos, Kendall and the rest of the class looked at me weirdly while Logan started to laugh too. I guess he was the only one who sees the irony.

"I like you." he then stated, immediately replacing anger by kindness. "You must be good in this subject to know that Radon is a chemical element. Logan, Kendall, Carlos go sit down. So what's your name new kid?" I noticed that he didn't tell me to sit so I just stood there awkwardly.

"Katie."

"Well, Katie you look a bit young to be in this class, even though you know what Radon is, you still have to prove that you belong."

"If Kendall and Carlos are here then I'm pretty sure I'm in the right class." I joked. I heard the guys protesting.

"Stop whining Knight and Garcia. We all know you don't belong to this class." he told them honestly. Wow, this teacher is definitely not like any of the ones I had at my old school. They would never joke around with their students like that. "So, first question," he turned back to me. "What is the equation for photosynthesis?" Eh, this should be easy.

"6CO2+6H2O transforms into C6H12O6+6O2. In other words, carbon dioxide plus water and sunlight produces sugar and oxygen."

"Very good. Now, what is the ideal gas law?"

"Pressure multiplied by the volume equals the amount of gas multiplied by the gas constant and the temperature. Or, pV equals nRT. And, the amount of gas is in moles and the temperature in Kelvin."

"There are five factors that can influence a chemical reaction rate, name one."

"The nature of the reactants, surface area, concentration, temperature, the presence of a catalyst, and some chemist may even consider the reaction mechanism." I said, giving him all of them instead of one. He just smiled proudly.

"Impressive. Last question, name the ranks of taxonomy in order." What the fuck?

"Um, Sir I think you're lost…" I said shyly. I didn't want to insult or embarrass the teacher in front of his students.

"Excuse me?" I looked at the guys and the class, they looked very interested in what I have to say. Oh, crap I hope I won't get into any trouble.

"This is chemistry… And, well… taxonomy is the branch of **biology** that names and classifies the diverse forms of life… But um… if you must know, then the ranks are: domain, kingdom, phylum, class, order, family, genus and species." I said nervously.

"Incredible!" he exclaimed excitedly while clapping. "That was a trick. Of course I know that taxonomy isn't in my field but I wanted to see if you would have noticed and you did! Wow, you are one smart cookie. We haven't even covered the two last questions I asked you." I let out a breath of relief. Gosh, I was sure I was going to get in trouble for correcting him. "So tell the class about yourself Katie. What school did you go to before this and why are you starting now, almost two months into school?"

"I was at the Philippines for the last ten weeks, building a school for unfortunate kids." I said with a huge smile on my face. I was proud of my good deed. However, I didn't like telling people about school. They always had stereotypes of the people who go to my school. They would accuse us of being show-offs, stuck-ups and arrogant. Most students are actually pretty nice and sincere and it's just a couple of them that live up to the bad reputation. "And, um, I went to Elite School for Gifted Children." I know, the school was not creative at all when coming up with its name. Kendall, Carlos and Logan were looking at me with pride while the others gawked. Yup, not something I wanted to mention.

"ESGC? Wow, it's such an honor to have you here!" Mr. Radon cheered.

"It shouldn't be seeing that she's here now. She probably got kicked out for not being smart enough." some blonde girl seated right in front of me sneered.

"Hey, Katie is an incredible student!" Kendall defended.

"Yeah, she's the smartest girl you'll ever meet!" Carlos added.

"ESGC was lucky to have her!" Logan then said. The guys are always there to protect me but I can handle this battle on my own.

"Listen, Blondie, first of all, you should never judge and make assumptions about someone without knowing their background. Secondly, obviously you don't watch or read the news because if you did then you would know that ESGC burned down a couple of weeks ago. And thirdly," I said, glancing quickly at the paper on her desk."Your homework is wrong. NH3 is ammoni**ac**, NH4 is ammoni**um** and it's H+ and OH- not H- and OH+; hydrogen is an acid whereas hydroxide is a base." I smirked. You see, there's one thing I really hate, it's when someone insults my intelligence. I don't flaunt about it but I most certainly do not deny it.

The boys roared in laughter and Blondie just fumed in her seat, having nothing better to say. "Okay, okay that's enough, although this is quite entertaining, I still have a class to teach. You," he says pointing to Blondie. "come see me during one of my office hours and we'll discuss finding you a tutor. Katie, go sit down, you can take James' desk beside helmet head; I'll tell the janitor to add another one in here later for you."

"That'll teach you guys to mess with our girl!" the guys all said at the same time. I swear, you'd think they practice or something but no, they just have this weird telepathy.

"So we'll continue where we left off with," Mr. Radon started but did not finish because the bell rang. Huh, I guess I took up all of the time. Oh well, off to gym.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN KATIE GOT SOME SPUNK ! <strong>**So who do you guys think Blondie is ?** **Oh and for those of you who've read Big Time Gift Hunt, I know that I incorporated the fact that the guys say stuff at the same time in this story once again. I know, not really original of me but I just can't shake that idea out; in the show they often say things all together and it always fit in with ****what I am writing. But hey, look at the bright side: I am RECYCLING ! haha** **no seri****ously, I am an environmentalist and it kills me to see people just litter the ground and don't make a tiny effort to throw something in its appropriate place. So please please please respect the environment :) Oh and why don't you review as well ? ;)**

**Demain, prochaine chapitre ! (google translate that ! haha being in an English school now is making me miss French...)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews ! I don't have time to answer them one by one** **but I will say that there's still no talk about the bet and James is still not there yet... But you guys are still going to partially know why are most girls glaring at Katie. So I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey you guys mind showing me to my locker? It wasn't on the map." I asked them when we got up.<p>

"Yeah, sure it's right beside ours." Logan said. Once again, I was getting looks so I grabbed one of the guys' arms (obviously, a reflex of mine). Urg, seriously do they treat every new student like this?

"Do you guys have any clothes I can borrow for gym? I didn't have time to unpack anything."

"Here," Logan said giving me a pair of basketball shorts.

"I think this shirt is clean Katie." Carlos said, giving me a brown shirt. I took a whiff of it and immediately throw it back at him, gasping for air.

"Dude, I think that shirt used to be white."

"Oh God, you can kill someone with that C." I said still trying to get the hazardous smell to leave my system.

"My bad." Carlos laughed, throwing his stink bomb in the garbage.

"Here, James always has extra shirts." Logan said, opening the locker beside his.

The guys told me that they'll meet me in the gym while we went to change. When I was in the changing rooms, the girls all stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Damn, can't a girl have a break or something?

"Okay, that is it! Why the hell are you people always staring at me? Last time I checked, there isn't anything on my face!" I yelled in frustration.

"We just don't like cheap sluts." Blondie from chemistry said.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. All of us girls see how you throw yourself at the Big Time Rush boys. You can't just come here and steal them away from us! We knew them first and you have no right to act as if you're all that just because you come from ESGC! Seriously, with the way you cling to Kendall is very pathetic of you. He will never go for you." she sneered. Most of the girls nodded, agreeing with her while others just rolled their eyes and left, probably not wanting to get into anything.

"Seriously, Blondie, stop making all of these idiotic assumptions! I would never degrade myself like that especially to those boys. I also highly doubt that all of you knew them before I did seeing that they were there from the day I was born. And, next time you guys gossip about me, make sure you mention my full name: Katie **KNIGHT**!" When I said that, they all gasped. "Kendall is my older brother, you idiots. Now, if you girls will all just move, I have to get change and get to class." I added fiercely, pushing through them.

"Hey, Super-Katie, you took some time." Logan said when I met up with them in the gym.

"I had another encounter with Blondie. So apparently, I am a slut who wants to date Kendall." I said sarcastically.

"That's insane!" they all yelled.

"Yeah, you should've seen their faces when I told them that we were siblings."

"I'm really sorry Baby Sister. I didn't think that having you here would cause so much gossip."

"It's fine Big Bro." I said waving him off and then making my way to the coach.

"Hi, I'm Katie. I'm new here." I told the coach. I recognize him from the guys' hockey games.

"You look a bit feeble. How are you in the athletics department?" he asked, going straight to the point. Seriously, what is up with the people in this school judging me by my appearance?

"I'm pretty good I guess. I kick box, run track and play hockey." I answered. When you're around the guys, you **have** to be fast because when we were kids, they loved chasing me around with gross items. Of course, it would probably be considered as a sin if I didn't know how to play hockey. The guys used to always bring me to the rink with them and let me play attacker against Kendall while Carlos and James were defense men and Logan was goalie. Kickboxing was just something I picked up at ESGC and it turns out that I love it and am pretty good at it.

"Really? Huh, okay let's test your skills." Oh God, not this again. Am I going to have to prove to every teacher that I belong to this school? Can't they just trust me when I say that I'm good at something and move on?

"I've been kickboxing for years, so try to block my hits and don't be afraid to throw in some at me too okay?" Coach said. I nodded and put myself in position. My left side is my weakness and that was where he started off so with my speed, I moved immediately so I can get him on my right. He noticed what I did so he continued aiming for my weakness and I continued dodging his attacks by changing position so he can attack me from the other side. When one of my movements put him slightly off balance, I used that to my advantage and started throwing some kicks and punches at him. I noticed that he had the same problem as me but on his right so I aimed there. He wasn't as fast so I did manage to hit him lightly a couple of times. I backed off of him and stopped when I saw him slightly tumble back.

"You okay coach?" I asked.

"Yeah, thanks. You're pretty good at it. Moving to block my hits from your right side was a smart move and I saw that you noticed my weakness. Observation is very important in a match. It's too bad this school doesn't have kickboxing or I would have definitely pressured you into joining."

"Thanks coach that means a lot." I smiled.

"You said you're a runner and hockey player too?"

"Yep,"

"What's your record on the track?"

"Close to thirteen seconds for the 100-meter dash. I don't have endurance though."

"And hockey? What position?"

"Oh, you should see her on the ice Coach! She does this fake left trick to get pass Carlos and her aim is almost as good as mines." Kendall exclaimed from where he's sitting.

"You've seen her play Knight?" Coach asked.

"Yeah, of course. We play all the time. The guys and I are even the ones who taught her how to play." Kendall shrugged.

"And you can get pass Carlos?" he asked turning his attention to me.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Carlos is great at defense and will never let someone pass him but he gets confused easily so that's basically all you have to do. And sometimes talking to him when he's in your way helps 'cause he gets too caught up on what you're saying." I said chuckling at _mi hermano_. When we play hockey I'd just say something about soft kittens and boom, he's a goner.

"Garcia, you better tell me that what she said isn't true or else we're going to have to work twice as hard to keep you concentrated!" Coach roared at Carlos. Shit, I didn't mean for him to get in trouble!

"It-It's not my fault Coach. Su-Super-Katie is j-just so… so… super." Carlos stuttered. Damn, he's going to pull the puppy dog face.

"No, no Coach, don't worry I'm helping him with it. And, anyways unless the opposing teams know Carlos personally or saw him play against me than they won't know what to do to break down his defense." I said quickly.

"Come to one of our practices. I want to see how you play and you might even get a spot on the team if you're interested." Wait, did he mean a spot on the guy's team?

"WHAT? NO, COACH SHE CAN GET HURT!" Kendall protested.

"But I'm a girl…"

"It's the twenty first century honey, and we don't allow discrimination in this school." Coach explained. Wow, he really wants me to play for the team? They're so good; I can't possibly be able to keep up.

"Coach, hockey is a brutal sport. The guys from the other teams are going to hurt her." Logan tried to reason, Carlos and Kendall agreeing with him.

"No, they won't. They'll be too afraid to approach her therefore making it easier to attack." Coach said. It did make sense. I mean when I play with the guys they always lower their aggressiveness. The opposing team might do the same. "What's your last name Katie so I can add you to my list?"

"It's Knight." I said turning to Blondie, to show emphasis on my point earlier. It seems that this information still never fails to surprise them because the girls had stunned looks on their faces and the boys obviously had the same reaction.

"Knight?" Coach asked for assurance.

"Yeah, that's right, she's my baby sister so everybody back off!" Kendall yelled and glared at the boys.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and next chapter you'll also find out who Blondie is... So yeah, let me know what did you guys think and hopefully I'll be able to post the next chapter when I wake up tomorrow because I know you all are dying for James and info on the bet, but no promises because I have a busy day : Anyways, did you guys see the interview James and Logan did for Magic Box ? Haha you learn in that interview that Logan's mom calls him Logie Bear, cute right ? **


	4. Chapter 4

**BOOOOOM ! HERE'S THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR !**

* * *

><p>"Urg, Logie how many more hours till school ends?" I whined, resting my head on the back of his shoulders as we were waiting in line to get our food.<p>

"Just a couple more, honey. Don't worry you're halfway there." he assured me and filled my tray with food.

"You guys are going to tell me what's going on right? You're not going to just change the subject or something?"

"Nah, no need to do that 'cause I'm pretty sure you're going to find out either way so might as well hear it from us." Kendall answered while paying for our food. We went to sit down at the center table of the cafeteria. I'm guessing it's the "Popular Table" seeing that most of them that were there were wearing either a uniform or a team jacket.

"Hey, I'm Jett." the hot guy sitting beside me smiled.

"I'm-"

"Not interested." Kendall interjected. "Katie, switch places with Logan."

"What? No, Kendall, I will not switch places. What the hell is wrong with you? I can introduce myself and talk to Jett if I want to." I said angrily. Logan was by my other side on the last seat of the table. I wouldn't mind switching but because of Kendall's stupid behavior, I'll stay right where I am.

"Katie, I'm serious. It has something to do with what we have to tell you." Kendall said sternly. When he talked to me like that I knew that I had to do what he wants. So I reluctantly switched places with Logan while Jett kept on protesting. Logan and Carlos were giving me sympathetic looks, hinting that it was for the best.

"You're unbelievable." I grumbled and started eating.

"I know but you love me anyways." he smirked. Urg, he better get rid of that smirk or I'm telling mom.

"Hey, Katie," Carlos nudged making me look at him. "I know what's going to make you happy."

"What?" I asked.

"Look behind you." I did as he said and saw James scanning the cafeteria. A huge smile was immediately plastered on my face and my heart was beating frantically.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES!" I yelled and ran to him. When he was just a couple of feet away, I jumped into his opened arms, wrapping my arms and legs around him. Oh, how I missed this boy. I hid my face in the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of Cuda mixed with his own scent. It feels so good to be here with him again, to have that sense of familiarity, protection and something more; something that only James can make me feel.

"I missed you so much Baby Girl. I don't care if it's to save the world, you are never leaving me again okay?" he said giving me another squeeze. I simply nodded and gave him a peck on his neck. "Look at me Baby Girl." I did as he said and looked deeply into his bright hazel eyes. He leaned his forehead on mine and I closed my eyes. I heard him sighed contently and then felt one of his arm go under my ass to hold me up. "You know I love you right?" he asked. I nodded, opened my eyes and told him that I love him too. Of course, I silently added in my mind that I love him more than a friend.

"Let's head back. Although, I love the attention, our moment is too personal for a crowd." he joked half-heartedly. I looked around and the entire cafeteria was looking at us, or more like, glaring at us. Gosh, seriously what the fuck is their problem?

"When will they stop staring at me?" I whispered sadly to him.

"They giving you a rough time?" he asked sitting down at my seat and turning me around so I was on his lap, my back pressed to his chest. I nodded and he kissed my temple. "It'll blow off soon enough. And if they give you any shit, you know I'll always have your back. They won't hurt my Baby Girl." He always knew what to say to make me feel better. "And, anyways, right now, they aren't looking at you. They're looking at me because I am just so damn sexy." he added, making me laugh. I punched him and he faked being hurt.

"Carlos said the same thing earlier." I remembered.

"Awesome, that means that my hypnosis tapes are working!" he exclaimed. Logan, Kendall and I looked at him as if he were a crazy person. Carlos was just plain confused.

"I'm kidding. Geez, guys, you know I wouldn't do that."

"Oh Jamie, honey, that's definitely something that you would've done." I smirked.

"Whatever." he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Anyways," Kendall started. "James we have a problem. I think Katie might be the next target for the bet." he continued quietly so only we can hear him.

"Not happening." James said, dead on.

"Guys, please." I interjected. I have had it with being out of the loop. I need answer right now!

"We have to explain the bet to Katie first." Carlos said.

"Okay, so basically this school is filled with whores."

"Huh?" I asked. Who the hell just say something like that? Is he saying that this place is not a school but just a façade for a whore-house?

"Super-Katie, look discreetly to your left." I did as Logan said, not really sure what does he want me to look for specifically. "You see Blondie and two other girls?" I scanned the crowd and sure enough, on each side of Blondie are a curly-haired girl and a straight-haired one. I nodded. "Those three are the Jennifers; consider them as the Plastics or Mean Girls of the school. Sophomore year, when we were first recognized as Big Time Rush, the Jennifers made a bet amongst themselves on who will be the first to sleep with us. Because they can't seem to keep their damn mouths shut, the entire student body ended up finding out about the bet. So more girls and I think even some guys decided to join into the bet, thus creating one big game for the whole school. Later on, the boys thought that since the girls were having bets than they should too. So they would always pick a girl and the one who can get into her pants wins the money."

"Wait, wait, wait," I stopped him. "They put in actual money?"

"Yeah, and usually the longer it takes, the more money is involved."

"So does this mean that all of you guys have done it already?" I asked shocked. I mean if it started with them and it dates from sophomore year than they must have lost their virginity a long time ago.

"What? No! We found out about the bet so whenever they tried to flirt, we just shut them down. For the girls, the bet revolves around Kendall, James and me."

"What about Carlos?"

"Well, Carlos learned the hard way that dating in this school is close to impossible."

"There was a new girl at school, Stephanie, and well, she tricked me. When she won the bet she took the money and left." Carlos said sadly.

"Awn, do you need a hug?" I asked. He nodded so I got off of James to hold Carlos. I can't believe the girls here would actually toy someone like that! Don't they have any morals or values?

"So how much are you guys worth then?" I asked, going back to James.

"From what I've heard, Stephanie won about 1500$. And right now, I'm at about 2800$, Kendall's close to 3000$ and James is a bit over 4000$."

"WHAT?" I yelled, attracting the attention of the whole school. All of the guys shushed me and we resumed our secret conversation. "How the hell did it go up to that much? And why is there more money on James?"

"I told you, the wagers go higher over time. And the reason why James is worth more is because he messes with them." I turned to James for further explanation.

"When they flirt with me, I flirt back and give them false hope. The girls are sure they are going to win because I make them think that they will but I never go any further than kissing them on the cheek and nibbling on their ear. So they place in more money and once you put in money, you can't take it back." It makes sense. It's definitely something that James would do.

"So what about the boys' bet? Who does it revolve around?" I asked.

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's not much of a cliffhanger but whatever next chapter tomorrow or tonight if I have time. So what do you guys think ? Isn't James just too cute ! And, haha I found it funny that all of you thought that Blondie was Jo. Anyways, it would be great for you guys to review :)<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews. And, I'm sorry for hurting Carlos :( Personality wise, he was the only one amongst them that would've actually fell for one of the girls' tricks and I wanted to make a point that it's really hard for the Big Time Rush boys to date at school. Anyways, more Jatie in this chapter woohoooo :D**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry what?" I said incredulously. Why would the bet revolve around me?<p>

"Look, for the guys it's not just about money; it's about fun too. So the guys always pick the girls they know that they will be able to get. Practically every girl here has been subjected to the bet except for the smarter ones, so namely Jo, Camille and Lucy, the girls seated at the far left corner." I averted my gaze to where he mentioned and saw a blonde, brunette and rocker chick with red highlights.

"So you're saying that the girls in this school have absolutely no self-respect and have less determination and will than boys?" God, these girls are putting our gender to shame! I can't believe them!

"Yes on the no self-respect; no on having less determination and will than boys. They do have more determination and will than boys just not as much as me, Logan and Kendall. There's no other guy in the bet but us three." Now I understand all of those looks. The girls were glaring at me because I'm closer to the guys so I'm a threat in their precious bet. And, if I'm the next target of the boys' bet then their all considering me as some kind of prize. That's why Kendall wanted me to change seats with Logan when Jett talked to me. He must be in on the bet, and Kendall was just keeping me from falling for his charms.

"But why me? I'm not foolish and easy! I will never disappoint my gender like that. As a matter of fact, I can somewhat even be considered as a feminist."

"They don't know that Super-Katie. You being the hot new girl is enough to make you the prime target for the bet."

"And from what I've heard, since you're already hanging around with us guys, they think that it should be easy to get in your pants." Carlos added.

"Too bad for them and good for us, they know practically nothing about who you are." Kendall said.

"This school is fucked up! And, I mean that in a bad way." I exclaimed and wrapped myself on James, feeling much more protected.

"Don't worry Baby Girl, we're here to keep the guys away. Just remember to never trust anybody except us. If a guy seems nice, he's probably in on the bet." I nodded and tightened my grip on James. He noticed that I was feeling a bit uneasy from the acquired information so he pulled me closer to him.

"What class do you have next Baby Girl?" James asked as we were going to our lockers. Logan, Carlos and Kendall left the cafeteria before we did so they were probably already in class. I know that they purposely left earlier to give James and me some time alone. It gave us the opportunity to catch up. I told him all about my stay in the Philippines. He noticed how happy being there made me and promised that one day we'll go back there together to visit the kids. This made my heart skip a beat. He is just too sweet. I'm so lucky to just have him in my life.

"I have French; it's the only class without you guys."

"Remember what we told you okay? If a guy bothers you, don't be afraid to show them your kickboxing skills." he said in a playful tone but I know that he was dead serious.

"I'll be fine James. Anyways, obviously nobody in this school is good enough for the Katie Knight." I joked.

"Nobody?" he asked, taking a step closer to me and wrapping his arms around my waist. Oh God, what the hell is he doing?

"Nope, nobody." I answered. I'm quite proud of myself for not chocking on my words or showing any signs of nervousness.

"Not even me?" he asked again, this time putting his forehead on mines, looking at me deeply while moving his right hand up to play with a strand of my hair.

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

"I-I-"Damn it Katie why are you stuttering? Okay, just calm down and tease him back. You're Katie Knight, the queen of teasing. I was about to come up with a tantalizing answer but he suddenly just pulled away, giving us a good foot of distance. What the hell? Why did he pull away?

"Uh… We um… better go or we'll be late." he said closing each of our lockers. I just nodded and looped my arm around his, not wanting to show my disappointment.

"Is the infamous, 4000$ James Diamond really walking me, Katie Knight, the new student from ESGC, to class?" I asked playfully to rid the awkwardness from our moment by the lockers. I hate awkward moments so I always find ways to lighten things up.

"Nah, it just so happens we're going towards the same direction." he shrugged, smirking.

"You ass!" I laughed, punching him in the shoulder just as we arrived to my class.

"Hey save that for the other idiots that are trying to get in your pants."

"You do realize that you just insinuated that you want to have sex with me." I teased.

"You bet I did." he smirked and winked before walking away.

"Hey James!" I yelled making everyone look at me. Okay, I'm pretty sure they are not named James so why the hell would they look at me? The person I did call out for turned around too, still smirking.

"Yeah?"

"It's official." I stated, not caring at all who is around to here us.

"What is?" he asked.

"I'm declaring a teasing war against you." I smirked.

"Okay, then. But you should know that VICTORY SHALL BE MINE!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Oh, honey," I began. "You know that I won't back down."

* * *

><p><strong>I love the Jatie in this chapter, let me know if you agree!<strong>

**& I just updated Cover Girl so if you want to check that out :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAZZAAAAAA ! :D Okay so it's four days till Christmas, I live in Canada and THERE'S NO SNOW ! Yeah, global warming is really having its toll on me (that sentence right there reminds me of This Love by Maroon 5, I might just listen to that later...) So TheCooliest** **asked me how old they all are. Honestly, I have no idea (now that just reminded me of No Idea by BTR, ahhh you gotta love lyrics...) I did however mentioned that Katie is no younger than the guys by one or two years. I also have no idea which grade are they in but I'm kinda going for their senior year. BUT (yes there is a but) I'm from Montreal and our school system is different from the other places in Canada and the States. We have six years of elementary school and then five years of high school... So I don't know how old most people are when they're seniors****; when I was a senior I was 16-17 so I don't know if you guys would want their ages to range around those numbers o_O Anyways, let me know how old do you guys want them to be and I'll give an exact number in the next chapter.**

**I really loved this chapter despite the fact that there's no Jatie in this one. It's a playful chapter and I had a lot of fun writing it so hopefully you'll like it too.**

* * *

><p>When I walked in class the teacher wasn't there yet. Instead, I was met with eight students gawking at me. "Err… Hi?"<p>

"Hi there, I'm Dak." a guy said right after springing rapidly out of his seat. I noticed that the only girls in class were the smart ones that Logan pointed out during lunch. They rolled their eyes and turned back to their conversation.

"Okay." I simply said and tried to get pass him but he blocked my way.

"Okay?" he asked. I guess this guy wasn't expecting me to show a lack interest in him. Don't get me wrong, he is really cute and looks like he has a nice set of abs hiding under his tight shirt but, to me, personality always reigns over looks, and from the looks of it, if he's so desperate to introduce himself to me, he's in on the bet.

"Yeah, are you deaf or something? Because I know sign language." I said and then translated what I said with my hands. The whole class, even the three smart girls, burst out laughing.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" he roared, obviously upset that I embarrassed him.

"Well yeah, you just said that your name was Duck." I said in 'duh' tone. The class snickered again and I tried to get pass him** again**. But of course, the damn boy just won't give up. God, he's getting on my nerves. Where's a teacher when you need one?

"It's Dak." he corrected.

"Like I care." I knew that was his name but pissing people off is one of my favorite pastimes.

"You see this jacket Princess?" he asked pointing to his varsity jacket. Kendall and the guys have the same ones so of course, I wasn't impressed. Oh, and who the hell gave him the rights to call me Princess? Only my dad can call me that and as far as I'm concerned, my dad is in Canada.

"Last time I checked, I'm not blind so yes I see your jacket. And, don't you dare call me Princess."

"Well, **Princess**, this jacket means that I'm an athlete, a hockey player, so I'm royalty in this school. To be part of the crowd, you have to be seen with me." he smirked arrogantly. I knew I already saw this guy somewhere; must've been at a hockey game. I guess this idiot wasn't here this morning since he's obviously so oblivious to whom I hang out with. Either that or he's really unobservant and doesn't gossip.

"Call me Princess one more time and you're going to be kissing the floor. Oh, and if you are a hockey player then you should know who my brother and my best friends are." I smirked.

"I'd rather kiss you, **Princess**. And, like I give a fuck about who your brother and best friends are." he said, his smirked just growing wider and wider. I heard one of the guys hissing to Dak to shut up. He most likely knows who I am. But of course, Dak just chose to ignore him.

So as promised, I spread his legs apart making him loose his balance, went behind him while restraining his arm to his back and then forcefully pushed him down letting go of his arm so, indeed, he was 'kissing the floor'. I placed my right foot on his back and thanked the Gods for making me decide to wear my new high heels today so I can sink them in, making sure he doesn't get up.

"You know, Duck, you should've taken the other guy's advice and shut up. If you did, you wouldn't have had your ass kicked by a girl and you wouldn't be kissing the dirty floor. Granted, I'm sure the floor has had better kisses," I said sweetly. "And, as for who my brother and best friends are, you should give a fuck because one word from me and they can probably get you off the team. You see, my older brother **Kendall**, the **hard-headed**, **troublesome captain** of the hockey team, is**very** protective of me. And, I'm pretty sure you know that where there's Kendall, there's Carlos, Logan and James too. Now, Logan, he might not look intimidating but he's pretty smart. So his tactic when it comes to annoying imbeciles like you is to hit where it hurts psychologically. He'll get inside your head and figure out what makes you tick." I felt him flinch when I said 'tick' so I continued, "Then, there's Carlos. If you really are on the hockey team then you should know how crazy and unpredictable he is. And, if I recall well from one of their stories, _mi hermano_ took on the **entire **eighth grade in **middle school**. Impressive, don't you think? And finally, we have James. Out of the four, I say he's going to be the one you're going to have some serious problems with. You see, I'm James' Baby Girl and he **hates** it when anybody messes with his Baby Girl. He is the strongest amongst the guys and wouldn't mind proving that fact. He also likes to hold grudges. So if you or any of you guys for that matter," I added glaring fiercely at the other boys in my class who actually look pretty shaken. "Ever think about crossing my path, make sure you don't have a death wish." With that being said, I went to sit down by the three girls who were cheering and clapping loudly, obviously pleased with my show.

"You are officially my idol!" rocker chick exclaimed, putting her hand up for a high five which I gladly returned. It looks like Dak ran away or something because he was nowhere to be found. Most of the guys got the memo and scooted away from me.

"I took a video of that and just uploaded it on Facebook and it already has so many likes and reshares!" the blonde one said excitedly.

"I've already gotten five forwarded text messages telling me to check it out. Girl, you are definitely going to be popular around here!" the brunette then said.

"Thanks but I don't really want the attention." I said sheepishly.

"Dude, right from the moment you were in Kendall's arms you attracted attention. No girl is ever seen being that close to Big Time Rush, especially not to Kendall and Logan." rocker chick explained.

"I didn't think it was that much of a big deal until the guys told me about the bet. I can't believe that people in this school are such whores. Oh, and I'm Katie." I said, remembering that we haven't formally introduced ourselves. I can see myself getting along with them perfectly so knowing their names is kinda crucial unless they wanted to be referred to as rocker chick, blonde one and brunette.

"I'm Jo and this is Camille and Lucy." the blonde one said and then pointed to the brunette and rocker chick respectively.

"Any girl who doesn't want to take part of the bet is immediately our friend so welcome to the club Katie." Camille smiled.

"Thanks, it's good to know that there are some people who actually respect themselves."

"Yeah, we along with Big Time Rush are the only normal people here." Lucy rolled her eyes while Jo and Camille agreed.

"Um, guys, where's the teacher? There's only like twenty minutes of class left and nobody is here." I asked.

"Oh, Madame Prevost is hardly here on Mondays. She's either late or she doesn't come in." Camille explained.

"So why are people still in class?"

"Girl, look around, we're the only ones here. The only reason they stayed longer than usual is because of your showdown with Dak." Jo said. I looked around the class again and indeed, we were the only ones here.

"How is she not fired?"

"Rumor has it she's sleeping with Principal Griffin." Lucy shrugged. Wow even the teachers are degrading.

"So what's the deal with you and James?"

"What do you mean? We're just best friends. We grew up together with Kendall obviously, and Logan and Carlos." I answered.

"Oh please, with the way you two look at each other I highly doubt you guys are just friends. You look at Carlos and Logan like they're your brothers but James is far from that. And, the whole teasing war thing you screamed about in the hallway, adds more to my doubt." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, or if you guys really are just friends then you both secretly love each other." Jo added. At that I blushed and created a curtain with my hair. It's crazy how I just met these girls and they can already figure out that I love James.

"So which one is it? Are you guys in a secret relationship because you're afraid that Kendall will disapprove of you guys or are you the oblivious best friend who doesn't realize that he loves you too?" Camille asked dramatically.

"Camille is the school's drama queen. She's known for being overly dramatic and she's also a method actress so if she slaps you, don't be alarmed." Jo explained, clearing up some of my confusion. Fortunately, I didn't have to answer Camille's question because the bell rang. Of course, I know that I won't be able to escape from her all the time seeing that we are friends but by the time she asks me about my nonexistent relationship with James I'll have an answer ready.

"Hey Katie, give us your number and we'll hang out some time." Jo smiled. I eagerly nodded and gave her my cell number. You see, ESGC was a really demanding school so you barely had any time for socializing and people were afraid to trust others because of competition. The school offers full scholarships for both college and university to the best student so I barely made any friends. And, there are just some things that I can't always discuss with the guys you know? So it's nice finally having girl friends.

"Oh and Katie, don't think you've been saved by the bell. We're going to be discussing about you and the best friend." Camille smirked. Yeah, I didn't think she'd forget about that.

"Speaking of the best friend," Lucy added, discreetly pointing behind me. The girls said bye and left with knowing looks on their faces. Yup, I am definitely going to get along with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously there's going to be some James and Katie teasing going on next chappie but I didn't write it yet and it might take time seeing that it's Christmas soon and I also really want to try to put out a new chapter of Emotionless and Failed Attempts. I'm having a slight writers block on both of those stories so uploads are going to be a bit hard : And there's also this Christmas Jatie one-shot that I really want to write but yeah, time is not really on my side. Anyways, let me know what you think about this chapter, what's your favorite line or part and also tell me about the age issue. OH AND, what's the worst Christmas (or Hanukkah) gift you've ever gotten ? My friend told me that she got an alarm clock for Christmas, classy right ? haha**


	7. Chapter 7

**I can't sleep. So I answered some reviews and wrote a new chapter. Awesome right ? xD**

**Mini Maslow: I SO UNDERSTAND YOU ON THE TACKY SWEATER ! For some reason, I always receive one every year -_-" The beginning of the teasing war is here so hopefully it meets up your expectations.**

**Carphanie: Thank you, and although this is slightly overdue, merry Christmas to you too :) And, haha when I was a kid, I was the Bananas in Pajamas' number one fan ! Although, I would agree that it would be really lame to receive anything in reference to them at the age of 11.**

**Bambyhussein: I have a special plan for Kendall so you'll see if he's going to be with Lucy or not ;)**

**A is for Ainsworth: Ditto on the sweater -_-" Till this very Christmas, I still get them.**

**HannahR. lovesJamesI**:**This is actually so bad of me, but I have read your stories and they are awesome but I don't review (insert cringe here) I'm so so sorry. I read sooo many stories of so many pairings and practically every single Jatie story but I rarely review :/ I'm really sorry and it's not just to you, it's to everybody that I am apologizing to for not reviewing. I seriously feel like such a hypocrite because I would ask people to review but I don't even do it (yes, yes you should be ashamed of me) But what I do do is when I really have a lot of time at the end of a chapter I would recommend readers stories and explain why they should read them. I've done that in Big Time Gift Hunt and I am definitely planning on doing that in this story as well but it would most likely be in future chapters. Anyways, on a completely different note, it is awesome that you're a guy. I know, what kind of lame statement is that. It's just that, I always had this thought that only girls read my stories. I have nothing against that, but it's nice to know that both genders read and appreciate what I write so yeah, if there are any other boys reading then WOOHOO PROPS TO YOU ! :D**

**TheCooliest: Haha okay, dude, I am completely serious when I say that I WOULD LOVE TO RECEIVE SOCKS FOR CHRISTMAS ! Of course, they have to be those pretty, colorful socks not those plain ones or they have to be those really soft and warms one that are so comfortable. As for the underwear, yes we do need them but it is kinda awkward opening your gift and that's what's in it and then having to show to everyone what you've got haha. Oh and, by the way, I love your pen name, it reminds me of Drake and Josh xD and also of my best friend -_-" the loser changed his name on my cellphone for The Coolest (yeah, not the same but still close)**

**FreakierThanFreaks: I hope this is as cute and amazing as you were hoping :$**

**0LikeABoss0: You are definitely not alone (haha okay, admit that it made you think of Kendall's song You're Not Alone… Or that might just be me…) I'm sorry for the headache because of the science, not my intention. But, what can I say, I'm a nerd who just needed to incorporate all of that mumbo jumbo in the story ! xD**

**seddielover1311: LOOOOOOLL that's an incredible gift… (note my sarcasm) But really, that's just… yeah, you take the prize for worst gift. But, any gift (even if it's a flashlight and random batteries) is better than not receiving anything at all, remember it's the thought that counts. xD**

****Oh and, we were all basically on the same page for their ages. So Katie is 16 and the guys are 17 and their all seniors. ****

**I hate my laptop -_-"**

* * *

><p>"Hi<strong>, my <strong>Baby Girl." James said as he hugged me from behind, wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed contently, cherishing the feeling of being in his arms.

"I take it that you've seen the video." I stated. His emphasis on the 'my' was enough proof that he's seen it.

"Yup, it was nice to see that you took my advice. Kendall will sure be proud too."

"You know that I can take care of myself." I told him. Although, Dak has already suffered my wrath and will most likely not try anything on me anymore, I'm pretty sure that Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan still want to have a piece of him. And, quite frankly, I can't wait for their retribution. What can I say, I am somewhat sinister.

"Hmm… And, I've got to admit, it was quite sexy seeing you so feisty." he whispered before gently biting my earlobe.

Oh my God! This boy is going to kill me! My heart was frantically beating and my hormones were just going in overdrive. I swear, I'm normally not perverted or anything but when you have an incredibly hot guy that you've been loving for so long turning you on like he is doing right now, you can't help the erotic thoughts running through your mind.

How is it possible for someone to have this much power over someone else?

Easy, it's called sex appeal. And you know what? Nobody, especially not James, should have this much sex appeal. I mean come on; the boy is already charming and sweet on his own. But no, the gods had to make him so freaking hot and sexy too. Oh, and let's not forget that he knows that he's a babe-magnet and uses that to his advantage.

"You wanna know something Baby Girl?" James whispered in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. I just nodded, not trusting my voice to answer him. "I'm in the lead. 1 point for me and 0 for you." At that he stepped away from me and walked ahead.

His statement brought me out of the trance he put me in. Damn, he's good! I can't believe I forgot about the war! I can't have him tease me like that!

It's so on!

I saw his back walking through the barely there crowd; most of the people were standing by the walls, shifting their gaze back and forth from me to James. It's kinda like we were on a red carpet or something; James and I are the celebrities and they are the fans behind the restraining ropes. This, however, was a good thing because it gave me the opportunity to put my attack on James to action. Just the thought of my plan made me smirk.

Getting a good grip on my notebook and pencil case so I won't drop them, I ran the short distance to James and jump on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Woah!" James exclaimed. He tensed, definitely taken by surprise but when he saw it was me, he relaxed and smiled. "Well, hello there, Baby Girl."

"James, I'm kinda slipping, hold me up." I told him. He obeyed by holding on to my outer thighs and hoisted me higher.

As he continued walking, I'm assuming he's going to our lockers, I dipped my head to his neck and started sucking on one of his sensitive spots. This immediately made him abruptly stop. I heard him let out a very subtle moan and felt his hold on my legs tighten.

Now how did I know where his sensitive spot is, you may ask. Well, when James found out what a hickey was, guess who he decided to try it out on? Yep, that's right: me. So, of course he did a little exploring and found my sensitive spots. Curiosity got the best of me too so I did some exploring of my own and discovered that James has exactly two sensitive spots on his neck; one, being where I am currently sucking, below his right jaw on his pulse point and the other, being his Adam's apple. The latter affects him more than his pulse point but from where I am positioned it's difficult to reach his Adam's apple. And can you imagine how awkward and uncomfortable that would be!

Although we know the implication of hickeys, we still do them to each other. He does them to me when boys look at me like I'm some kind of piece of meat or something. As already mentioned, he is quite protective of me. He claims that he is simply "marking his territory in order for those idiots to back off." (Obviously, I don't go out on dates. But, it's not like I want to go on dates if the guy isn't James.) I, however, do them for revenge or, in this case, for personal purposes. And sometimes, we just do it for the fun of it. And by that I mean to piss off Kendall. He doesn't really like it when James and I give each other hickeys because he doesn't want to have any image of us involve in a sexual way. Yeah, he often tells us that James and I are in love each other and all that mumbo jumbo but sexual references are a big no-no. That ladies and gentlemen would be my big brother to you.

Once I thought James had enough, I gave his skin a final lick and inspected my work. He now has a very visible purple and red bruise on his neck, and I know for a fact that it will grow bigger and more evident after a couple of minutes. Yeah, I am definitely content with my handiwork.

"I believe the score is now 1-1." I go. "Oh, and you might want to get going. You don't want Kendall to think that I'm getting harassed by the desperate guys here."

He just shakes his head and a playful grin makes its appearance on his face. "Well played Knight, well played."

* * *

><p><strong>Ouhhh James and Katie having some love bite action going on haha. Yeah, I just had to say that. So HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS ! It's exactly 4:13 AM on December 31st 2011. Depending on where you live and when you read this, it might already be 2012. <strong>

**I don't know when am I going to be putting up the next chapter seeing that I haven't written it yet, but I do know that the guys and Katie are going to have their last class which is music and then depending on how it turns out, more Jatie time, but it'll probably just be some cute fluffy stuff and not in relation to the teasing war. **

**I got new earphones, so review ! (yeah, don't ask how are they in any way relevant to one another)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well hello there (haha imagine one of the BTR boys saying that to you in a suggestive way, ahhh) **

**Okay, so I'm going back to school tomorrow and I just wanted to put up another chapter before the end of my freedom. ****Anyways, thanks for the reviews and hopefully you guys will keep on supporting this story :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," I greeted Kendall, Logan and Carlos when James and I got to our lockers.<p>

"Crap! Katie why is James carrying you? Did Dak hurt you? I swear I'm going to kill him!" Kendall fumed when he saw that James was giving me a piggyback ride.

"Chill Big Bro, you've seen the video, if anyone was hurt it would definitely be Dak."

"Yeah, man calm down. Anyways you know how lazy Katie is so she jumped on my back." James added which earned a smack in the head by yours truly.

"Well it's nice to know that you're Katie's bitch, James." Logan joked. We all high fived him as James protested.

"I hate you guys." James huffed. I'm sure he would've crossed his arms if he weren't holding me up.

"Yeah, we love you too." we said at the same time causing us to burst into laughter.

"Dude, is that a hickey?" Carlos pointed to James' neck.

"Oh come on guys! What did I do this time?" Kendall whined, knowing that giving hickeys is our way of pissing him off.

"I'm sure it's sexual tension from being apart from each other for ten weeks." Logan stated earning him a punch from Kendall.

"Once again, chill bro. That was for the war."

"Ouh, I love your wars." Carlos exclaimed happily. As you can see, James and I declare wars against each other often. Of course, they aren't violent and do not offend anybody in any way. We've had a 'Spitball War' and a 'Nerf Gun War' (I won spitball and he won Nerf gun). Whenever we get slushies, we have a 'Who Gets a Brain Freeze First War' (so far it's eleven wins for me and fifteen wins for James). One summer, we spent a week of just chilling around the house and having movie marathons and every day we would have a 'Popcorn Catching War' where we would have to throw a popcorn in the air and catch it in our mouths. The one who gets the most popcorn in a minute wins the round (I won; four to three). There's also the war we have with all of the guys which is the Prank War. It used to only be the boys who participated but they finally let me join last year (Kendall and I have proven to really be brother and sister by tying the game).

"You guys are having another one of your wars?"

"Yup, Katie declared a teasing war. The score is now tied at one point."

"A teasing war? You guys hate me don't you?" Kendall whined again. Yeah, this war is going to be so much fun!

"How long is this war going on for?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. You're the one who came up with it Baby girl so you make the rules." James said, turning his head to look at me.

"Eh, I guess till the school year ends or until you admit defeat." I smirked.

"Not gonna happen Baby girl." he winked. Kendall groaned and banged his head on his locker while Carlos and Logan pat him on the back for sympathy.

The bell rang, indicating that it's time to head to our next class which is music. I asked the guys if we needed anything for that class. We didn't so I put my stuff in Logan's locker seeing that it was the only one that was opened. James continued carrying me to class which brought once again more staring. Seriously, these people should just take a damn picture if they're just so obsess with me!

"DOG!" a big man with sunglasses yelled at James when we walked in class. He must be the famous Gustavo the guys keep complaining about. "What is that thing on your back?"

"Gustavo, humans aren't classified as things." Logan said and the other guys nodded in agreement.

"This is Katie, she's new here." James answered.

"I don't care if she's new or old. All I care about is the Fire. If you have it then you can be around the dogs and be a monkey. If you don't then you're going to be placed with the others." Gustavo said. If the guys haven't already told me about Gustavo, I would have been very offended and also wouldn't understand a word he was saying. Gustavo took the music industry very seriously. If a student has musical talents, or as he calls it 'the Fire', he'll take preference to that student and train him in order to take his talent to a whole new level. If you lack musical talents then he won't care about you at all. He'll just give you work to do and grade you base on that.

"Gustavo," Kendall said, putting an arm around him. This caused Gustavo to glare at Kendall so he jerked his arm away and took a step back. "Katie isn't just new; she's also my sister."

"And does your sister have the Fire?"

"I don't know. Do you Katie?" Kendall smirked at me. I jumped off James' back and looked at all of them.

"Two Is Better Than One?" I asked the guys. They knew exactly what I meant so they grinned and nodded. They pulled out five stools and placed in them in front of the class. Kendall handed me a guitar and grabbed one for himself.

"What are you dogs and monkey doing?" Gustavo yelled. I have no idea how are the guys not deaf from his loud voice.

We all take a seat; I'm in the middle with Kendall and James on both of my sides. Carlos and Logan each take an extremity.

"Just watch." I tell him while tuning the guitar. I look at Kendall, waiting for him to tune his guitar. When he nods at me, we start playing the soft chords of our favorite song.

"I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought hey you know, this could be something," Logan sang.

Carlos takes over and sings, "'Cause everything you do and words you say. You know that it all takes my breath away. And now I'm left with nothing,"

For the two first verse of the chorus, we all sing together, "So maybe it's true that I can't live without you. And maybe two is better than one,"

James and I continue with the rest of the chorus, "But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone. And I'm thinking two is better than one,"

The next line is mines and I look at James while singing, "I remember every look upon your face,"

"The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste. You make it hard for breathing," James sang, rolling his eyes at me and making me chuckle.

Kendall and I then sing the next part together, "'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away. I think of you and everything's okay. I'm finally now believing,"

The chorus comes along again and we sing the same way as the first time but the notes are higher towards my part with James so Kendall takes over the guitar. The song goes smooth like the beginning so I continue playing with Kendall while Logan sings, "I remember what you wore on the first day,"

Kendall follows, "You came into my life and I thought, hey,"

For this chorus we change it up so it's Carlos and I who sing it. "Maybe it's true that I can't live without you. Maybe two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. And you've already got me coming undone,"

Then all of us together, "And I'm thinking, oh, I can't live without you. 'Cause, baby, two is better than one. There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life. But I figured out with all that's said and done. Two is better than one,"

And for the last verse, James and I sing, "Two is better than one." At that, Kendall and I strum the final chord and the class burst into applauds and cheers. The guys and I smile at each other. This was probably the best we've ever played together for this song.

When we get bored, we start jamming to a bunch of different tunes. Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift is one of our favorites so we often play it.

When the crowd finally calmed down, we looked at Gustavo expectantly. Seriousness is the only thing written on his face. "That," he started. "Was good."

"Don't worry Super-Katie, when Gustavo says you're good on your first performance, it means that you have the Fire." Logan explained. I smiled. As long as I'm not stuck with the other people of the class then I'm fine with whatever he says.

"You monkey will be training with the dogs." I nodded, so I'm a monkey, that's not so bad.

"Wow, Katie you were great!" Jo exclaimed with Lucy trailing right behind her.

"Thanks. I didn't even see you guys there."

"Of course, you didn't; the best friend was there to distract you." Lucy smirked while raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up. Where's Camille?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She takes drama class instead of music."

"Oh, so do you guys have this so-called Fire"

"Yeah, we both sing and play the guitar but Gustavo doesn't train us as much as BTR." Jo explained.

"But, it's all good; it means that we don't have to do the work that Gustavo gives the others and we don't get screamed at as much as the guys do." Lucy shrugged.

"I'd love to hear you girls play."

"We'll play for you next class. The bell's going to ring soon and the best friend won't stop looking at you as if we're going to kidnap you or something." Lucy said. I was about to turn and around to see what Lucy was talking about but Jo stopped me.

"No, don't look. Then he'll know we're talking about him."

"Trust me, his head is so big that he probably thinks everybody is talking about him." I joked. Before Lucy or Jo can say anything, Kendall comes over to us.

"Hey, Baby Sister, Jo, Lucy." he greeted. "So I don't know if mom told you this but we're having a small welcome back party for you tonight. You girls can come if you want."

"Is that okay with you Katie?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, totally! That would be awesome! Our small parties only consist of us and the guys' families, so there is definitely going to be more fun with you girls there. And, you can play for me then instead of next class." I exclaimed happily.

"Cool, we'll tell Camille and you can text us your address." Lucy instructed.

"Yeah, we'll see you tonight then. Later." I said as the final bell of the day rang. Jo and Lucy left the classroom and I turn to my big brother.

"Thanks for inviting them Kendall," I tell him while giving him a hug.

"Anything for you Baby Sister."

* * *

><p><strong>Awn, Katie and Kendall moment at the end over there. So yeah, next chapter will have some Jatie.<strong>

**Reviews are awesome so if you want to press that button go right ahead.**

**And, I kinda just remembered my Twitter after a fellow Fanfictionner followed me (you know who you are), so yeah if you want to follow me my Twitter is _mae_dc_. I originally made it so I can post teasers of what I'm writing but I only have one follower from Fanfiction so it's kinda pointless to do that. So if I get more followers from this website than I will definitely be posting up some stuff about what I'm writing. ****If not then well, my twitter is kinda boring, there's not much to it haha anywayssss let me know what did you think about this some-what filler chapter :)**

**P.S my favorite part was when Logan told James that he was Katie's bitch xD**

**P.P.S are you guys more team Kendall/Jo or Kendall/Lucy ?  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**WAZZZAAAAAAAA :D So I'm procrastinating once again. I swear you can't find a bigger procrastinator than me. Anyways, I'm almost at 100 reviews ! You guys all deserve a big THANK YOUUUUUUU ! :D and also a round of applause *clap, clap, clap, clap***

**Oh, and if some of you are looking for a place to watch Big Time Rush online and actually see who Lucy is, you can google tv links and type in Big Time Rush and all the episodes should be on there. And, Lucy enters the show in the episode Big Time Rocker (or something like that), so hopefully that's been helpful.  
><strong>

**So yeah, that being said enjoy this next chappieeee :D**

* * *

><p>"So I've been thinking," Carlos said as we were grabbing our stuff from our lockers to head home.<p>

"Should we be worried?" I asked as Logan, James, Kendall and I took a step away from him.

"Trust me, it's nothing dangerous!"

"Keep going…" we told him at the same time.

"So you know how Jo, Lucy and Camille aren't part of the bet because they're too hard to get, so the guys gave up right?" We nodded. "Well since the video of Super-Katie owning Dak is all over the internet then shouldn't the guys back off from the bet?"

"You make a very good point there Carlos." Kendall said.

"Yeah, you made it clear that you weren't interested." Logan then said to me.

"But that's why I've been thinking… If that was the case, why haven't the guys backed off yet?"

"What do you mean Carlos?" James asked.

"Yeah, so far nobody has tried to approach me." I said.

"Well, when I was in the bathroom some guys were talking to me about the bet. They were saying that you've reached like 200$ and that there are still wagers being put in."

"WHAT?" we all yelled.

"Carlos when did you go to the bathroom?"

"Right after music class."

"No, Logan this doesn't make any sense! WHY. ARE THEY. STILL. BETTING?" James yelled, grabbing Logan by the shoulders and shaking him at every word.

"I don't know!" Logan screeched. "After seeing the video they would've pulled their money back and moved on to some freshmen or something. That's the way the bet works for those guys."

"They want a challenge." Kendall stated. We all looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Big Bro?"

"It's something I heard Dak and Jett talking about during lunch a couple of days ago. They were getting tired of the easy freshmen. They wanted someone hard to get. They were talking about probably starting another bet on Jo. There were some guys listening too and they agreed with them because this time more money will be up for grabs and once in a while, every hormonal teenage boy loves a chase."

"And since Super-Katie was already a prime target for the bet, her not backing down made their game much more interesting for them."

"That's bad." Carlos stated looking slightly worried. I was worried too because I don't know those guys. I don't know how far will they take this bet. One wrong decision from those boys, and this bet can be very dangerous for me.

"No shit Captain Obvious!" James said to Carlos which made him frown. I slapped James' arm with the back of my hand.

"Be nice James, now apologize." I told him. Everybody knows that _mi hermano_ is a sensitive guy and regardless of James' irritation towards the whole bet issue, he shouldn't be hurting his best friend's feelings.

"I'm sorry Carlos. This whole bet thing is just bringing out the worst of me." James sighed. Carlos gladly accepted his apology and gave him a hug. Awn, bromance!

"Okay, so now onto more important matters, what are we going to do?" Logan asked. We all turned to face Kendall.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"Well I'm as clueless as these three so we might as well ask the second best mastermind to come up with a plan." I said.

"Second best mastermind?" he asked, looking slightly offended.

"Well, yeah; obviously I'm the best mastermind after it's you, then Logan and James and Carlos are kinda tied." I explained.

"Should we feel insulted?" they asked at the same time.

I shrugged, "It's not like it's a debatable fact that I'm a better mastermind than you guys." This time they're the ones that shrugged and agreed with my statement.

"So Kendork, what's the plan?"

"Well, first and for most, I think we should start with actually going home because if you guys haven't noticed, we've been talking here for like twenty minutes and mom expects us to help her out for the party tonight."

"Right, let's go and we'll discuss this later, you guys are sleeping over right?" I said right before walking out the school's doors.

"When do we not sleep over?" Logan said sarcastically which caused us to chuckle. The guys are over our house more than their own homes.

"Good point." I said as we hop inside Logan's car.

I was comfortably sitting between Carlos and James, all of us singing along to the radio when I felt my phone vibrate.

**Hi :)** I read the text message that James sent me. I looked at him and he winked at me.

**You're so lame **I texted back. He pulled out his phone and read my message. He chuckled lightly before typing another text.

**Can I hold your hand? **He wrote me. I looked at him and his was biting his lip. I also noticed that his left hand was twitching. He typed something again so I waited for the text message.

**Please?** He sent me. I lightly chuckled and put out my right hand for him to take. He let out a sigh of relief and intertwined our fingers together.

I won't lie, every part of my skin that touched his was burning and a pleasant tingle was running up and down my arm. When he started gliding his thumb from side to side I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you." he whispered to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hmmm, this better not be for the war." I tell him while yawning. I was starting to feel jetlag.

"No, this is because I miss you and love you." he said. I smiled and yawned again.

"Me too, but a million times more." My eyelids were closing on their own. I snuggled closer to James. My mind was groggy because of my desperation for sleep. Before finally letting myself fall into a blissful nap, I think I heard James say something like, "Soon you'll know the truth." Or maybe that was just the beginning of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>And cue the "awwwwnnsss" I know, I know cute right ? So do you think James really told her "Soon you'll know the truth" or do you think it's just a dream ? <strong>

**So if you have followed me on Twitter, you should know that I'll be twitting another sneak peak when I actually have some stuff written down. If you haven't followed me my twitter is mae_dc, and if you want me to follow back let me know and mention also that you're a Fanfictionner so I know who to mention when I post the sneak peaks. Oh and to you followers if you guys have read Failed Attempts, twit me about it and I'll post a sneak peak for that too. **

**So yeah, stay cool and review ;)  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**OMFG, I'M ACTUALLY UPDATING EARLY :O Go blame Mandy124, she spammed my email by reviewing each chapter in one shot. So yeah, this one is for you Mandy124 :) **

**Okay guys, so this is going to be one hell of a long authors note. It would really mean a lot if you read it.**

**So as most of you know, Carlos confirmed dating Sam. Now, to all of you who just thought of a gazillion swear words directed to her and their relationship, you might want to reconsider your status as a fan. I know that it's your own opinion whether you like them together or not, I completely respect that. However, if you guys start disrespecting Sam and directly throwing her a bunch of hateful words, I would like it if you just keep those to yourself. And if you're trying to find reasons to justify your verbal abuse, you're in denial about what you're doing. IT'S BULLYING ! Whether you want to believe it or not, you are bullying the girl just because she wants to have a love life with a celebrity. I know that all of us want to be the one who Carlos is going out with, but face it you're not and she is. If you were the one he was going out with, would you want people who don't even personally know you call you hurtful names? Or even worst, wish that you were dead? Maybe you're one of the people who says, "I don't give shit about what other people say about me so they can go ahead and hate." But, what makes you think that Sam's like that? All of you guys that are hating her are feeding her insecurities and pushing her towards an unstable, dangerous and worrisome state. On top of that, imagine the disappointment Carlos must feel towards his so-called fans. For weeks he had to hide and lie about his relationship probably because his publicist wouldn't allow him to go public with Sam. He probably fought against his publicist or maybe even went against their orders to tell the truth about his relationship because he trusted the fans to still be supportive or at the very least, still be respectful. His situation is basically like the episode Big Time Sneakers where Jo and Kendall couldn't even be seen in public together because of Jo's publicist. So please guys, if you can't stop hating then fine go ahead but don't go showing your hatred to her or any person or place that she and Carlos can see. So being on the whole hatred topic, I'd like to show my opinion on this whole BTR/1D fan war, stupid thing that's going on. If someone insults or makes fun of BTR you get upset because you're a fan and you want to defend them. Okay, go right ahead but don't go insulting and making fun of the band or artist that they appreciate. You're just throwing back at them the exact same thing that you don't want them throwing at you. I honestly think that to be a fan of a person, you have to respect and accept other fans of other people. If you can't do that, once again, think about your status as a fan. Now, one thing I do understand about this war thing is that, some of the 1D fans are being disrespectful towards BTR because they would be leaving the concert once 1D walks out of the stage. In that case, go ahead and try to convince them to stay or explain to them that it's disrespectful but don't go degrading them for their decisions by insulting or hating 1D and all of their fans. Not all of their fans are going to be leaving the concert right away. Therefore, you shouldn't be placing opinions and generalizing their entire fan-base. On that note, I believe there is also a feud going on with All Time Low fans as well, because BTR covered their song No Idea. Again, you can place your opinion on who do you think did the song better but don't go hating the other. And for those ATL fans, BTR did not steal the song. This being a 21st century song, it would be close to impossible to ever steal a song because of copyrights, which has been granted to BTR, and ATL has also been granted credit for the song thus proving that they did not steal it. Furthermore, because they are under a record contract and label, they are slightly deprived of artistic freedom and have no other choice but to consent into recording a song that does not originally belong them. That's what happened in their first album and seeing that they demanded that they write more songs for their second album, I am assuming that they too weren't too happy about the fact that most of their songs are covers. So with those three main points being said, I want to mention that this message is not just for the well-being of Sam, Carlos or whoever else I mentioned but also for everybody out there who is being bullied or facing the slightest amount of hatred right now. If you are bullying someone, or think at all that a comment that you may have said or agreed to, was spiteful and even the slightest bit mean, try, seriously really try, to refrain yourself from doing the same thing all over again. And, if you guys know people who are bullying or hating Sam or whatsoever that can actually put someone's life at risk, send them this message and STOP BULLYING !**

**Oh and another thing that I realized was that people were being so invested on Kendall's hair. Seriously, what the fuck is that? Who gives shit if he cut it or dyed it. Are you guys really going to be shallow enough to pick on something as little as his hair? Do you cut your hair? Yes. Have you dyed it? Probably. Should you make a freaking huge deal out of it? FUCK NO! As an author, I know that I would like people to really just concentrate about what I write and not what I look like or recently done with my hair. It's the same thing for Kendall and every other artist out there. They want you to be invested in their music, acting and talent because that's what truly matters; looking good is really just the cherry on top. So again, if you know people who are being that shallow, show them this message and hope that it might slightly change their actions. Of course, I'm not ordering you or forcing you to change your actions or opinions because you have complete rights to them but I am suggesting it.**

**So yeah, pass this message to other people whether it's by Fanfiction, email, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr, whatever, I don't care who reads this message as long as I make my point across people.**

**Seeing that this author's note is just so freaking long, I am hoping that the end of this chapter will make up for it. So yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Wake up," I heard someone say. "Come on Baby Girl, wake up."<p>

"Urg, five more minutes." I mumbled.

"You're going to miss your party."

"No I'm not, there's a party going on in my dreams, so let me get back to it." I murmured, putting a pillow on top of my head.

"Baby Girl, get up. Jo, Camille and Lucy will be here in like 30 minutes and everybody else is already here."

"Liar, they don't even know where we live." By now, my mind was starting to wake up but I still didn't feel like getting up. I was too comfortable on my bed - wait, bed? When did I get to bed?

"I don't remember going to my bed."

"I carried you up here from the car. And they do know where we live because I texted them the address." he answered while trying to remove the pillow from my face. I fought back to keep there.

"Liar again, you don't have their numbers. You guys don't even hang out with them. Wait, why don't you hang out with them? They're not part of the bet."

"You're right, I don't know their numbers but I do know the password to unlock your phone so I used that to text them. And as for why we don't hang with them you should ask Logan that."

"I never gave you my password."

"You type slow."

"I do not!" I shot up from my bed so I can hit him.

"Yes, I got you to get up!" He beamed and did this weird happy dance.

"Ass!" I said, slapping his shoulder with the back of my hand again.

"You're so violent Baby Girl."

"And you're very annoying Jamie-pooh." I countered.

"You know that I don't like you calling me that."

"Why not Jamie-pooh? It's so cute!" I told him and pinched his cheek to wiggle it back and forth.

"It's not cute, it's embarrassing. And I'd prefer that you forget that day and not mention it to anyone as you promised." he blushed. It'll be impossible for me to ever forget that day. That day, I discovered James' deepest darkest secret.

We were eleven or twelve when it happened. By then, it was an undeniable fact that Carlos had, and still has, a strong attachment to his helmet. Well, at that time, James had a strong attachment to his Winnie the Pooh teddy bear. Of course, none of us knew that he still brought his Pooh bear everywhere with him just like he does with his mirror and lucky comb now. The guys and I all thought that he gave up his teddy bear when he was four because that was what he told us. He was very good at hiding his Winnie the Pooh. That is, until he asked me to get him his bottle of water from his bag when we were playing hockey. It was definitely a shock to see a teddy staring right back at me when I opened his bag. James and I were already the best of friends and my crush for him had already developed so I didn't confront him about it until later. So when we were finally alone I asked him about his Pooh bear and the look on his face was definitely one I would never forget. He was utterly embarrassed and made me promise not to tell anyone, which of course I granted. A couple of hours later, James was waiting for me in my room with the teddy bear in his hands.

"Here, Katie," he said, stretching out his arms to give me Pooh bear.

"What are you doing James?"

"I realized that I'm too old for Pooh bear. I have to give him up."

"James, I won't tell anyone about him. You don't have to give him up."

"I know you won't tell anyone but I want to do this. I want to give him to you." he told me and handed me Pooh bear again.

"Why me?" I asked and took the teddy bear from him.

"When my mom wanted me to give Pooh bear away she told me to give it to our neighbor who just had a baby girl. But I didn't want to give him away, first of all, because I loved him too much and secondly, because I didn't care our neighbor's kid. The only baby girl that mattered to me was you. So that's why I'm giving Pooh bear to you… You're my baby girl, the only one that matters." he explained. I think it was at that moment that I fell in love with him. I didn't know what love was back then but I knew that my feelings for him definitely expanded.

"I never want to forget that day Jamie-pooh." I told him and gave him a long hug.

"Why not?" he whined and pouted.

"Because that was the day you told me that I was your Baby Girl. And also, my nights have been so much better ever since I started sleeping with this guy," I told him and took the Winnie the Pooh teddy bear that was beside me on my bed to show it to him.

"You still sleep with Pooh bear?" he asked and took the teddy bear from me to pet his head.

"Well duh, he's the number one man of my life!" I joked but kept my tone completely serious.

"Hey, I thought I was the number one man of your life!" he pouted again.

"Nope, you're like the third man."

"What? Why am I third?"

"Well, it's kinda predetermined that Kendall would be in second place seeing that he's my brother. So you'll just have to settle for third place." I shrugged.

"That's not fair!"

"I bet you're regretting giving me Pooh bear dontcha?" I joked.

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to have to keep him away from you." he smirked and hid Pooh bear behind his back.

"No you're not! Give him back to me!" I said and tried to get the teddy bear back. He switched Pooh bear from hand to hand and kept him away from me as I was trying to pry him from his grasp. We were both laughing as our little fight continued. When my arms were practically around his waist he stretched his right arm up to ceiling, holding Pooh bear. I stood up, still on top of my bed and tried to reach for him but I was just a couple of centimeters short. I started jumping but he copied my movements so I still couldn't reach the bear. We were both laughing so much right now that I lost my balance and ended up falling over James, knocking both of us down.

"Oof!" he said playfully. "So much trouble just for Pooh bear." he laughed.

"As I said, he is my number one man." I said, lifting my head up a bit to see his face.

"Even if I'm the third man of your life, you'll always be the one and only woman of my life." he said quietly, stroking my cheek while placing a strand of my hair behind my ear. My eyes were locked on his, completely spellbound by its warmness, sincerity and affection.

I couldn't help myself. I started leaning in, my gaze going from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes again. The hand that was stroking my cheek lowered itself to the back of my neck.

"Hey guys a— Oh, um, am I interrupting something? Sorry, that was a stupid question." Logan said, completely flushed as he stared at the both of us. It was then that I realize the position that we were in. I was straddling James' waist, our chests pressed together and our faces just barely an inch away. "So I'll um, let you guys, um, continue, um, doing, uh yeah haha, bleep blop bloop." At that, he ran away, making James and I chuckle at his uneasiness.

"I think we just scarred Logan for life." James joked.

"Eh, he'll get over it. It's not like we were having sex or something."

"Yeah, but we should um, probably go downstairs, people are waiting to see you." James said, looking just as embarrassed as Logan. I nodded and got off him. The air was now filled with awkwardness. I took in a deep breath.

If Logan didn't walk in on us, would we have kissed? And if we did, where would that lead us to? What did it mean? Did James have feelings for me or was he just caught up in the moment? Or maybe he was just doing it for the war? Urg, stupid war! Now, I won't know if his actions actually mean something or if they're for the war!

"Baby Girl?" James said, stopping my train of thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Not everything is about the war." Once those words escaped his lips, he crashed them on my mouth, taking me completely by surprise. Before I even had the time to register in my mind what was happening, he pulled away.

"Come on, you want to be at your own party don't you?" he smirked and pulled me out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>So did their kiss make up for that long author's note ? Anyways, let me know what you think about the chapter, the author's note and also what would you guys like to happen. I already know what is going to happen but I can always take under consideration your ideas and of course credit it to you. So yeahh, again, my twitter is mae_dc and let me know that you're a Fanfictioner so I can accept your following request :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**And I don't wanna ruin what we have  
>Love is so unpredictable<br>But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying  
>You'd fall in love with your best friend<strong>

* * *

><p>"James, wait." I told him and stopped in the middle of the staircase.<p>

"What's wrong Baby Girl?"

"Are you really just going to leave it at that?"

"Leave what at that?" he smirked. Oh how I wish I can just wipe that smirk off his face.

"What you said! The kiss! James—" Once again his lips were on mines. This time it clicked faster in my mind that he was kissing me so I returned it back and when he tried to pull away, I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him closer making the kiss last longer.

"I **really** like you Baby Girl, more than you think. It was time that you know the truth." he quietly said to me, his eyes closed and his forehead pressed on mine.

"So it wasn't just a dream?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"Wh—"

"JAMES! KATIE! Oh you guys are just there." Carlos interrupted this time. "You guys coming or what?"

"Great timing, _mi hermano_." I groaned while James sighed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"No, Carlos, don't worry about it. We'll talk about us later. Okay, Baby Girl?" I nodded and smiled. He just said "us"; thus implying that there is an us.

"Super-Katie, what's wrong with your face?" Carlos asked and cocked his head to the side.

"Excuse me? Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"Carlos," James growled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that! I swear! I was just— you were just— I'm sorry! It's just that you're smiling a lot like that cat in that movie with that girl."

"That cat. In that movie. With that girl. Really dude?" James looked at him incredulously. I just chuckled. Carlos is just too funny sometimes.

"You know I'm not good with names!"

"Alice in Wonderland _mi hermano._ And, anyways, I'm just really happy." I said and winked at James, who smiled at me. Carlos just looked at the two of us weirdly.

"You guys are weird." Carlos told us.

"And this is coming from the helmet-wearing guy who can't remember Alice in Wonderland." I said, shaking my head as we continued our way down to the party.

Once I was at the party I was engulfed in many hugs by the guys' families. Logan's and Carlos' parents were glad to see me again but it was really James' mom that was overly excited. She was like my second mother. She was always so kind to me and treated me like the daughter she never had. Because it's just her and James and she makes a lot of money from her company, she loved to spoil me whenever she can. Of course, I didn't want to take advantage of that but you can't say no to James' mom.

"Oh, honey you're even prettier than the last time I saw you."

"Thanks Mama D. You look good too. And I love that color of eyeshadow! Is it a dark gray?" I said excitedly.

"Charcoal black to be more precise. It's part of my new line of colors for the fall. I'll send you them tomorrow with our new brand of lipgloss. I have just your shade. You'll love it! It stays on longer and tastes and smells like fruit just the way you like it." This was one of the things that I love about her job. Whenever the company has something new I would always be the first to get them. And, even better, it's free! This was definitely one of the few things I did take advantage of because makeup can be so expensive nowadays.

"Yay! I can't wait to try them on, especially the lipgloss!" I gushed, while James came behind me to wrap his arms around my waist and leaned his chin on my shoulder.

"Hm, I can't wait to try that lipgloss too." he whispered in my ear so only I can hear him. I blushed and tried covering it by creating a curtain with my hair. Fortunately for me, our parents were going to the kitchen, leaving only us teenagers in the living room and the guys were too preoccupied by their video game to even notice my crimson cheeks.

A smile was now permanently stuck to my face. James' statement basically meant that there will be more kissing between the two of us and quite frankly, enthusiasm was running through my whole body.

"Should I count that as another point for the war seeing that I got your heart racing and blood rushing to your beautiful face?" he whispered into my ear again. I am not going to deny it: James is really good at teasing. But of course, I'm not going to tell him that anytime soon.

"Ass!" I tell him while colliding my elbow into his ribs which made him wince and slightly loosen his hold on me.

"Again with the violence." he grunted.

Before I had a chance to reply, mom came out of the kitchen and asked me when are Jo, Camille and Lucy arriving because the food was almost ready.

"They're on their way Mama K. They should be here very shortly." James answered.

Speaking of my friends, I turned to Logan, remembering that James told me to ask him about my question earlier.

"Logan," I said. He was lounging beside Kendall on the couch, frantically pressing buttons on his remote. He paused the game and then nodded, letting me know that he was listening to me. "Why don't you guys hang out with Jo, Camille and Lucy if they're not part of the bet?"

When I asked that, Kendall, Carlos and James burst out laughing while Logan's face reddened from what I am guessing is embarrassment.

"Yeah, Logie, tell her why we don't hang with them." Kendall managed to choke out between his fits of laughter.

"I'm… Uh… Well…"

"Oh just spit it out." I tell him and roll my eyes.

He muttered something but I couldn't make out what he said so I asked him to repeat what he said.

"Camille scares the crap out of me! Okay, there I said it!" he finally admitted. This made the guys fall into another round of hard laughter. I admit that I did let out a couple of chuckles as well but I did try to refrain them.

"Are you going to tell me why or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Oh this is too funny! Logan tell her what happened." James then said once his laughter subsided. Carlos and Kendall were still going at it. It even looked like Carlos was going to pee his pants.

"So, uh… Freshman year, Camille walks in through the cafeteria doors and um… Well she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen. You know, gorgeous dark brown eyes that matches her long wavy hair, a cute little mole," By now Logan was lost in his own little train of thoughts about Camille. It was pretty obvious that he really liked Camille. If every guy was as sweet as Logan, no girl will ever be left heartbroken.

"Loges, I think I get it, you like her but you're scared of her. What happened after?" I said to make him stop.

"Oh, uh, right… So uh, by the end of freshman year, the guys um, they finally convinced me to ask her out," Logan was interrupted by Carlos' laughter. James and Kendall were holding their laughter and Carlos was too until he couldn't anymore. I slapped the back of Carlos' to make him shut up.

"Dude, I want to hear the story." I scolded him and then told Logan to proceed.

"Uh, yeah, so during lunch time, I uh, I went up to her and um, right when I was going to uh, ask her out, she, she slapped me and uh ran out of the cafeteria crying. I'm pretty sure that I didn't do anything to her and since then I've just been scared to approach her." he said embarrassingly. Once again, the guys laughed out loud and this time I joined in. But of course, not because of Logan's embarrassment but because of what Jo told me about Camille being a method actress.

"Oh, Logie you got it all wrong." I tell him.

"Huh?"

"She's a method actress Logan. She slaps people on a regular basis."

"A whaaa?" Before I could repeat myself the doorbell rang. Carlos went to go answer it.

"Speak of the devil and it shall appear." he said which made Logan blush because Carlos was practically telling them that we were talking about them.

"You guys talking about us?" Lucy asked as they stepped in. I gave them all a hug and welcomed them inside.

"Nah, it was just Logan talking about Camille." Carlos said absentmindedly. As we all know, _mi hermano_ doesn't know when to shut up so of course, it was kinda expected that he say something.

Logan groaned and grabbed a pillow to shove his face in it.

"Really now?" Camille said, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows.

"No worries Cams, it wasn't anything bad." I tell her.

"Ahem," Kendall coughed loudly. "Uh, Jo do you want to sit?" he asked, scooching over to give her some space on the couch. I saw Jo blush and nod. James and I looked at each other, thinking the same thing; Kendall totally likes Jo.

"Oh, don't worry about it Kendall, I'm good." Lucy then added sarcastically.

"Guys, there's an empty sofa right there, I'm sure there's enough space for everyone." I said, rolling my eyes. Lucy and Camille just chuckled and sat beside Carlos on the empty sofa. Jo sat down between the blushing Kendall and the whining Logan. Yeah, he was still repeating "I need new friends," over and over again into the pillow. James pulled us towards the single-seater sofa, making me sit on his lap.

"Hey Cams you got a rubber band I can borrow?" Lucy asked. Camille gave her a rubber band and Lucy wrapped it around her fingers and aimed her pointer finger at Logan. She let go of the elastic and it hit him right on a part of his forehead that wasn't covered by the pillow.

"Ow! Lucy, what was that for?"

"Seemed like fun." she shrugged.

"Kendall and Logan should just tell Jo and Camille that they like them." I said to James.

"I think Kendall will ask Jo out soon. He's already got his flirt on," I looked at Kendall and Jo and they seemed cozy together.

"How long has Kendall liked her?"

"He liked her after she made it clear to everyone that she didn't want any part of the bet. At first he just thought that she was cute and I guess since then, he developed a crush."

"I think they'd be really cute together. So will Camille and Logan."

"Yeah, but as for Logan, we're going to have to do some work on him."

"With the way Camille is looking at him right now, she'd probably ask him out before he will."

"Wanna bet?" he smirked.

"What's the wager?"

"A date." Yeah, my heart totally just skipped a beat.

"A date?" I smiled.

"Yeah, if Logan asks out Camille first, you have to go on a date with me."

"And if I win and Camille asks Logan first?"

"Then I'll have to go on a date with you." he smiled happily. I smiled too. With the amount of confidence Camille has, I'm sure I can convince her to ask Logan out soon.

"So you really do like me?" I asked him, waiting for him to confirm it, telling me that this was all just a figment of my imagination.

"I don't want my feelings for you to destroy our relationship. But as I said, it was time that you knew and I'm willing to risk it even if it scares me to death." he said.

I palmed his cheek and rested my forehead on his. His nose brushed mines and he sighed.

"Don't be scared okay James?" he nodded. "It'll always be you and me. We're inseparable." I told him. He nodded again and kissed my cheek.

"Hey what are you two love birds talking about?" Lucy asked us.

"Lomille." James and I said together. We looked at each and laughed. We didn't even plan that! And that ladies and gentlemen is how you prove that you're truly best friends.

"Is th—"

"Camille, don't ask." Carlos interrupted Cams.

"It's always best to not question what Super-Katie and James talk about." Logan said.

"Yeah, because you're either left scarred by what they'll tell you they were talking about, freaked out by what they say they're planning on doing or trick you into taking sides, pretending that they were arguing about something when they were just joking." Kendall explained. The way he said it made James and I look like evil people but really, we just love to prank them. And anyways, Kendall, Logan and Carlos love us regardless.

"Hey, there was that one time when we really did argue." James countered. But with the way his eyes spark I knew that he was making the guys fall into another one of our tricks.

"YOU GUYS WERE ARGUING ABOUT WHO HAD THE COOLEST SHOES!" Logan, Carlos and Kendall screamed, making Jo, Camille and Lucy jump.

"Well what was wrong with that?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, I argue with my cousin about shoes all the time." Lucy shrugged.

Wait for it...

"They had the SAME PAIR OF SHOES!" the guys screeched.

Yes, there you go! At that James and I burst out laughing.

"Oh this never gets old." I said and high fived James.

"See, that's why you don't ask them what they're talking about because you're just fueling their entertainment." Logan said. James and I just shrugged innocently as if we did nothing wrong.

"In our defense, we really were talking about Lomille." And then some, I wanted to add but didn't. "So is that a deal Baby Girl?" James said, sticking his hand out for me to shake and accept the bet. I grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Deal."

**I had fun writing this chapter because it kinda reminded me of when one of my best friends and I were talking in class and our friend asks us what were we talking about and him and me just looked at each other and said "Bob" even if we weren't really talking about that. Ah, good times.**

**So I did this in Big Time Gift Hunt. I'm going to suggest stories that I personally really like and think that you might also be interested in. There are a bunch of great stories and these are really just a couple of them****. I can't mention every single story I've read and liked because well, we'll be here for a while. Anyways, the authors of these stories have no idea that I'm doing this, I don't even know them or have any connection to them whatsoever so yeah, there's really no preference questioned in this.  
><strong>

**- _Through his Eyes by Bluestring: _****This is an incredibly cute one-shot about Katie and Kendall. If you haven't read it, go and do that because it's just too sweet and you might even have a couple of tears in your eyes.**

- _**All In My Head by sweetybird282: **_**It's a Jatie story and it makes you aweeee ! I really love it** **and the author got me hooked on the song. (If you want to know what song I'm talking about, have fun reading it)**

**- _Forbidden Love by loonii: _Jatie again. If you like that one-sided love thing, you'll like this. I'm still waiting for James to man up in this story so yeah, hopefully there will be an update soon.**

**-_ Hollywood Management by dawnindanite: _I really like this story. It's Jatie and what's written so far of the plot is pretty interesting. I'm really curious to see how will it develop. So yeah, check that out.**

**- _I Am Colorblind by koala75: _The description of feelings in this story is incredible and it's so easy for you to share James' pain. I'm really excited to see this story develop, especially with the somewhat cliffhanger of chapter 3. So yeah, hopefully that gets updated soon.**

**- _SWACGleekFreak: _That's not a story, it's an author and this person writes really good stories. So really just anything by this author is awesome. She has a bunch of Jatie one-shots that are really cute and she has an incredible multi-chapter one too that has a sequel that's still in progress.**

**- _Bullied by Bama2012: _If you like Katie stories, and stories involving overcoming bullying, you should check this out. It's pretty heartfelt.**

**- _JatieFantasy: _Again, not a story but an author, or rather authors. This is Jatieluv and Science-Fantasy93 writing stories together. They have two Jatie stories and they are incredible. They are freaking awesome and you guys should totally check them out as well as their individual stories. Jatieluv has these really cute one-shots. And, Science-Fantasy93 has two of the most incredible and original Jatie story plots ever (I absolutely love Hot Water and DLSS Cruise)**

**- _Advice From James by Bless the Broken Road: _There's only one chapter out so far and I am hooked. I'm really excited to see the story develop. **

**So yeah, those are some stories that you guys might like. I'll try to suggests some more in the future chapters. And if you guys want to suggest stories to me, go right ahead. I read everything and anything so yeah, if you want me to check out a story I'll do that :)**

**I gotta do my homework and write an essay now so yeah, while I do that have fun clicking that review button.  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**WAZZAAAA ! I finally updated ! And believe me, I actually do have a reasonable excuse for not updating. I had problems with my laptop, I still do, but now I can actually use it, hence the update. I won't waste any more of your time so here's chapter 12 :)**

* * *

><p>"Do they always do that?" I heard Jo asks Kendall while we were all in the kitchen, getting our food.<p>

"You mean putting food on the other's plate? Yeah, they always do that. When they order food they do the same thing. It's like they swap brains you know? But you should wait until they actually do eat." Kendall answered.

"Why?" Camille then asked.

"They're kinda picky about their food. For example, Katie only likes the frosting on the cupcake whereas James just likes the cake." Kendall said.

"Or, James likes the cream in the middle of the Oreo whereas Katie likes the cookie." Carlos added.

"Or, when they eat burgers, Katie doesn't like tomatoes in hers and James doesn't like lettuce in his so they swap vegetables." Logan told them.

"Hey, Baby Girl, don't look alarmed but I think they're talking about us." James said loudly and sarcastically.

"Yeah, I think I HEAR them too." I played along and rolled my eyes.

"Guys, they're on to us." Carlos whispered loudly, causing all of us to give him a 'wtf' look.

"You know, sometimes I worry about you _mi hermano_."

"Awe, that's sweet of you Super Katie, thanks." he smiled. Yeah, that is exactly why I worry about him.

"Anyways," James said, obviously worried about Carlos too and possibly weirded out by him. "It was very polite of you guys to be talking about us when we're right in front of you." he continued with so much sarcasm.

"Yeah, I agree with Jamie-Pooh." I said and furrowed my eyebrows but it was evident that I was just messing around. And of course, they couldn't take me seriously after I have just said James' nickname. They all laughed at that while James' already red cheeks darkened.

"Katie, I told you not to mention that again!" he whined.

"Dude, I think the last time I heard her call you that was like before we started high school. Oh, it never gets old." Kendall laughed.

"You're nickname is Jamie-Pooh?" Lucy managed to chock out between laughs.

"Hey," I said defensively and put my plate of food on the table. "I gave him that nickname and I think it's cute." I told them after wrapping my arms around James' waist and kissed his cheek.

"Katie's bitch." Logan coughed. Sadly for him, our moms chose that moment to come back into the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" his mom asked him as she and the other moms crossed their arms and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-uh-bleep, blop, bloop."

"Logan Hortense Mitchel, I will not allow that kind of language in my household understood?" my mom said.

"Sorry Mama Knight."

"You better be." Carlos' and James' moms said together. I guess saying the same things at the same time is genetic.

"Anyways, when you guys are done taking your food you should join us out back. I asked Greg to bring Fox so he should be here shortly." Mama D said as they were making their way to the backyard. I knew who Greg was, he's been her butler for a long time, but I didn't know who Fox was.

"Who's Fox?" I asked.

"You haven't told her about Fox?" the guys asked James.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." he answered. I slapped him on the arm for like the one hundredth time today.

"Ow! Seriously whaddup with the violence Baby Girl?"

"Whaddup with the surprises Jamie-Pooh?" I retorted. I have a very strong love/hate relationship with surprises and James knows that very well. I love the feeling you get when you get surprised but I hate the wait for the surprise. The curiosity just kills me.

"Baby Girl, I swear if you call me Jamie-Pooh one more time," he said, leaving his threat out in the open.

"Dudes, this is so much better than TV." I heard Lucy say in the background followed by a couple of mumbles of agreement.

"You swear what? What will you do _Jamie-Pooh_?" I smirked at him.

He returned the smirk and leaned down to cup my ear. "I won't kiss you anymore." he whispered.

"What? But… Why? Awe… You're mean." I pouted.

"What did he say?" Camille who was really into our conversation yelled.

"Oh come on, it's like a total cliffhanger!" Jo complained.

"Way to let us down." Lucy added. Kendall, Carlos and Logan just laughed at the girls. They were used to our 'shows', if you want to call it that. After years of hanging out together, they've learned to not bother with us unless necessary.

"Come on then, let's introduce you guys to Fox. You're all going to go gaga over him." Kendall said and led the way out the backdoor.

We have a very cozy backyard. We have an L-shaped outdoor sofa and a couple of lounge chairs so nobody would be left standing. I, however, loved sitting on the ground so on our way out, James took the blanket I always leave by the door so we can sit on it. He placed it between the chairs and the sofa so we were all kind of in a circle. We all began eating, James and I exchanging food. Although we were in a comfortable silence, I knew that it wouldn't last long. Someone is always bound to say something. And of course, by someone I mean Carlos.

"So now that Katie's back, can we catch up on Pretty Little Liars tonight?" See what I mean.

"What, Carlos, we don't watch Pretty Little Liars… Psh…" Kendall scoffed, Logan and James agreeing with him. You see, they might not want to admit this, but the guys' guilty pleasure is PLL. They always claim that their just going to keep me company while I watch the show but in reality, they are completely hooked on the plot.

"Wait, so let me get this clear, Big Time Rush, the four most popular hockey buffs of JS High watch PLL?" Jo asked.

"No, we don't." James, Logan and Kendall said while Carlos and I said that they do.

"I have to twit about this!" Camille exclaimed and pulled out her phone. Logan was right beside her and snatched it away from her hands.

"You will not mention this to anyone." Logan said in his creepy screeching Batman voice.

"Yeah, it's part of the 'New Friends Code', so you girls are sworn to secrecy about this." James added. Ah gosh, here we go again with their stupid codes. They basically just invent a bunch of nonsensical codes that will benefit them.

"Fine," the girls groaned in defeat and rolled their eyes.

"James, honey, Greg is by the gate." Mama D. said. James nodded and went to the gate. I was practically hopping up and down from excitement.

"Oh my gosh that is the cutest little thing ever!" I squealed and ran up to James who was holding a puppy. I cooed the dog that was in his arms as we made our way back to our seats on the ground. Cami, Lucy and Jo were squealing at the dog's cuteness as well.

"Hey, Fox, look this is your new mommy. Say hi." James told him and made him face me.

"Wait, the dog is mines too?" I asked as Fox started licking my face.

"Well, of course he is. I got him for you but he'll be living at mines because Mama Knight and I quote, already has five messy teenagers to clean up after."

"Hey, I'm not messy!" Carlos and I whined together.

"Have you seen your rooms?" mom questioned sarcastically.

"It's not my fault that I share the room with Kendall, Logan and James. I try to keep everything clean!" Carlos countered. Believe it or not, Carlos is extremely organized. It's actually because his mom is kinda OCD about neatness so Carlos grew up keeping everything nice and clean.

"And, it's not my fault that these guys are always in my room for the flat screen TV." I added.

"Well, you do have a pretty sweet TV." James said.

"Wait, all of you guys live here?" Cami asked.

"Kind of." Logan, James and Carlos answered together.

"The boys sleep over at each other's house all the time but they're here more often than the other houses because we aren't at home as often as Jen is. They all have drawers of clothes in all of the houses and their own beds. And, Katie always has her own room." Mama Mitchel said. She's a realtor and found all of us houses that will accommodate our living conditions.

"We're basically one big family." Carlos' mom smiled. Indeed, we were a family and I love each and every one of them.

"Yup, basically we have four moms, three brothers, two dads and a sister. Well except for James, it's more like a lover than a sister." Kendall said proudly. James and I just rolled our eyes. We were used to their teasing and now that James finally admitted his feelings for me, that statement wasn't false.

"And, now Fox has been added to the family!" I exclaimed and petted our adorable puppy.

"Wow, you guys are lucky to have each other." Lucy said to which we all nodded and agreed.

"Hey, when we're done eating, you and Jo should play something for us." I suggested.

"I think that would be splendid." Kendall exclaimed.

"Splendid? Really, Big Brother? I think Logan's vocabulary is rubbing off on you." I laughed.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with my vocabulary. Just saying!" Logan countered.

"Remind me again why did I miss you?" Kendall told me. I dramatically gasped and then a playful smirk formed on my face as I just realized that I haven't pulled a prank on my brother in a while.

"Oh well, Kendall's screwed." James stated.

"Language!" our mothers then scolded to which James apologized.

"Why is Kendall screw— I mean, in that predicament?" Jo asked.

"See that face?" James said, pointing at me. "That's her 'I-haven't-pulled-a-prank-in-a-while-so-I-should-totally-come-up-with-something-soon-and-I-know-exactly-who's-the-target' face."

"I'm mind blown right now." Camille said.

"I know, I know, I'm a man of many talents." James said arrogantly.

"Whatever mister 'Man of Many Talents', go get our guitars." I ordered him. He stuck his tongue out at me but still complied to my demands.

"How many times in the day will I be saying that he's Katie's bitc— bee with an itch?" Logan ended up saying when he saw our mom's glares.

"I think it's sweet. He does so much for her." Cams said.

"Yeah, I wish I had a guy like that." Lucy added. Even though I know that she didn't exactly mean that she wanted James, I had the urge to scream that he was mine.

"All of our boys are sweet like that. You know what? You should all be their girlfriends!" Mama D. told them. The looks on their faces were priceless! The girls were gaping at James' mom's bluntness. Kendall, Carlos and Logan started mumbling about what an absurd idea that was even though I'm sure they secretly want them to be their girlfriends. Well, except for Carlos. I'm not really sure if he actually does like Lucy. He has definitely shown his attraction towards her physique but that is never enough to base my opinion on his interest for her.

"Brooke, the boys will date who they please." Mom said.

"Well in the short period of time that I have met them, they seem like wonderful girls."

"Uh, thanks?" Lucy said hesitantly.  
>"Oh look, James is back with the guitars!" Kendall exclaimed. I'm pretty sure he has never been so excited to see James in his life.<p>

"I missed something good, didn't I? Kendall is never this happy to see me." James sighed when he saw back down beside me.

"I'll tell you about it later babe."

"Babe? I like that."

"Don't get used to it. I'm only trying these ridiculous pet names because you always call me Baby Girl and I have nothing but Jamie-Pooh and you don't like me calling you that." I countered.

"Well I'm perfectly fine with babe. So you can definitely keep that and forget about the Jamie-Pooh."

"Sorry, hon, but that's not going to happen." I laughed.

"They _need_ to have their own reality TV show." Lucy suggested again. James and I just rolled our eyes and passed her and Jo the guitars.

The girls started playing and Jo sang a tune I didn't recognize. Lucy had some mad guitar skills and she harmonized well with Jo's voice. They were amazing and definitely had the Fire.

"And Gustavo chooses these idiots over you two?" I joked half-heartedly once they finished singing.

"Hey!" the boys protested causing all of us to laugh.

"We are amazing singers, thank you very much." James huffed.

"Yeah, and I can play the guitar too!" Kendall said with the same tone as James.

"And I can rap, chica chica what!" Logan added while puffing up his chest and throwing his arms back arrogantly.

"Yeah, yeah and I uh… I can… Guys, help me out here." Carlos said.

"And, Carlos can uh… Oh! He has mad dance skills!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Oh yeah! I bet you girls can't break it down on the dance floor like I can!" he said while dancing in his seat.

"Okay, okay, let's just agree that we're all talented?" Camille said, breaking up the argument.

"Agreed." we all said together.

"It's getting late and it's a school night. Maybe we should call it the day?" mom suggested. I checked the time and saw that it was already almost half past nine. We nodded and escorted the girls and the parents out.

"Well this was an eventful day." I said and plopped myself on the couch. So much has happened and it's just now that I've realized that it was all in the course of just a couple of hours. Who would've thought that a couple of hours after flying in from halfway across the Earth, I'd be the target for a bet that's been going for years, have my best friend confess his feelings for me and make three new awesome friends? Definitely not me.

"It's good to have you back though Baby Sister." Kendall said and sat beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Just awhile ago you forgot why did you even miss me." I poked his stomach.

"You know I was kidding. I love you so so so so much and you should never leave me!" he exclaimed dramatically. To add to the effect, he hugged the crap out of me and peppered my cheek with kisses.

"Ah, cooties! Cooties! Get off me!" I laughed.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it were James' cooties." Kendall joked.

"Well of course she wouldn't mind; my cooties are better than yours." James said. "And anyways, I already shared my cooties with her."

"James!" I gasped and attempted to slap him on his arm again.

"Ouh, Katie and James sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos, Logan and even Kendall sang.

"Shut up! You guys are so immature." I said.

"Come on boys, leave James and your sister alone and get to bed now." mom ordered. We all said our goodnights and went up to our rooms.

I was laying down comfortably when I felt my bed sink and a strong pair of arms were wrapped around my waist.

"It's not the same not having you sleep beside me." James whispered.

"Mm, I've definitely slept better when you're there." I told him. Once the guys have fallen asleep, James would sneak into my bedroom and sleep beside me. This started a couple of years ago when I used to be afraid of thunder. James went down to the kitchen to get water and he heard me whimpering on his way back. He spent the night with me and from then on he just kept on coming to see me every night. The guys and our parents never knew about this because he would always be out of my bed before anybody has woken up. We didn't even want to imagine what their reactions would be so it remained our little secret.

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"James?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are we?" I asked, turning around to face him. I couldn't really see him well in the dark so I brought up my hand to push away his hair and trace the outlines of his face.

"I was hoping that you'd be my girlfriend." he answered.

I often read about girls getting all giddy and school girl-like when some boy comes along. I always thought that they were being ridiculous; that is, until I fell in love with James. He's the only one capable of ever making me feel that way. He's the only one I'll ever want.

"I'd like that. A lot." I smiled. I felt his cheek bones rise up, letting me know that he was smiling too. He pulled me closer to him and together, we shared a passionate kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back, Baby Girl."

"Me too, Jamie-Pooh. Hey, that rhymes!"

"You're so weird."

"But you love me anyways."

"You betcha!" he replied, ending our conversation with another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, so whatcha think? Let me know by reviewing and also what do you guys think about Carlos and Lucy? I'm still hesitant about them being together. I don't really see them connecting well together but then again, I don't want to leave Carlos alone. So yeah, express your thoughts by clicking that review button. :) <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So... it's been awhile... Over two months actually... And I am really sorry for that. School took up a lot of my time and I had a bit of a writer's block so it was hard getting back on the story. So again, I am really sorry for the long wait. Without further ado, here is chapter 13.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone!" I greeted when I was in the kitchen. Mom, Carlos, Kendall and Logan mumbled their good mornings as well as I made my way around to give them each a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"James Diamond you better be marching down those stairs in five seconds! Your hair is perfectly fine!" mom yelled as she placed all of our plates in front of us.

"Two months and things still haven't change." I laughed.

"I hypothesize that the only time James will get over his love for his hair is when he won't have any." Logie stated.

"Yeah, and I'm sure from then on he'll be mourning for his lost." I added. We all laughed agreeing with our hypothesis.

"James, do not make me go up there with a razor!" mom then yelled when James still hasn't come down. We heard a yelp then feet running down the stairs.

"I'm down! I'm here! No need to do any damage to the locks."

"Sit and eat." mom ordered.

"Good morning Baby Girl!" James greeted as he sat down beside me. Not a second later, he quickly pecked me on the lips and began eating his breakfast.

"Uh, is there something you both want to tell us?" Kendall asked.

"Oh right, Katie and I are dating now."

"Totally saw this coming!" Carlos exclaimed excitedly. Logan and Kendall looked at him incredulously.

"Dude, we all saw it coming." Kendall said. Carlos just huffed and murmured, "Whatever."

"Well I'm fine with it but I don't want to see or hear anything inappropriate got it?" mom said.

"You're going to have to learn to be quieter then Baby Girl." James winked.

"James!" I gasped and smacked his arm. I noticed that Kendall was glaring at him while clenching and unclenching his jaw.

"You know I'm only joking." James said nonchalantly.

"That wasn't funny!" I pouted.

"I think Kendall is going to need to see a dentist with how hard he's grinding his teeth." Logan commented.

"James, if you want to keep that face of yours looking the way it does now, I suggest you keep our mouth shut and don't ever hurt my Baby sister."

"Threat noted." James responded.

"Okay, okay, come on guys out before you're late." mom said, practically pushing us out the door. Mom works an hour after we normally leave for school and always gets excited for her alone time. Trust me when I say that you _do not_ want to know what she does during her alone time.

"SHOTGUN!" Carlos yelled and ran to the passenger seat.

"What? No! No fair man! I don't want to be stuck in the backseat with the love birds!" Kendall whined.

"Oh, don't worry Kendall; James and I are only going to be having an intense make out session." I joked.

"Baby Sister, don't make me sit between you two." Kendall said.

"And that is why I love being the only one with a driver's license." Logan commented.

"Hey, I'd get one if you guys would just let me take the damn test! I'm pretty sure I can pass the written exam with my eyes closed." I huffed.

"No way are we letting you behind the wheel Baby Girl. Remember the first and not to mention also the last time we went go carting and you crashed so bad that you broke your arm."

"That was one time!" I scoffed.

"Whatever, Super Katie. You may be awesome in so many things but driving isn't one of them." Logan said.

"I hate you guys."

"We love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So that was a really short chapter but no worries, I have the next (and longer) chapter already written and will be posting it right away so hurray for you, you get not one but TWO chapters! (Now imagine saying that in those annoying infomercial voices haha)<strong>  
><strong>Anyways, reviews would be lovely.<br>**


	14. Chapter 14

**As promised, another chapter! It's much longer than the previous one so yeah, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>"Wait, wait!" Carlos said, making all of us stop in the midst of exiting the car.<p>

"What?"

"We need a new dramatic entrance now that Katie's here with us."

"What?" I asked.

"Ever since we were Big Time Rush, everybody looks at us when we walk into school. So Carlos made us do a dramatic entrance. Basically we just walk in with a huge air of confidence and swag."

"You boys are weird."

"Did you expect anything less?" Kendall smirked.

"Of course not. So what's our dramatic entrance going to be?"

"I was thinking since you're the only girl, you should be in the middle."

"So basically, the same entrance but with Katie between us?" James asked.

"Yup." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Weirdo…" I muttered.

"Alright, let's go." Honestly, this dramatic entrance is as cliché as it sounds. As we're walking towards the door, everybody just stopped and stared. I swear, I felt like I was in one of those spy films where the agents are on their way to meet the villain.

"Okay, now Katie, before we go through the doors, we swiftly turn around to give them one last look over. So just pose and then on my count to two, turn back to the doors and walk in. We'll open them for you to make you look fiercer." Carlos quietly said to me. I resisted the urge to question his sanity again.

"Someone really put some thought into this." Logan remarked sarcastically, earning a glare from Carlos.

"Crazy huh Baby Sis?" I heard Kendall say once we were almost at the doors.

"Yeah, I can't believe you guys have been here for years and go through this everyday without even telling me."

"And turn," Carlos interrupted. "Pose," he instructed, so I put one hand on my hip and shifted my weight on one foot. "One, two and turn back around." he continued. As we turned, Kendall and James who were at each end, opened the doors, Carlos and Logan who were by my sides waited for me to take the first step in before following.

"Wow, that was a lot of work." I slumped once the doors shut behind us.

"Wait! We're not done yet. We do this until we reach our lockers!" _Mi hermano_ scolded. I immediately straightened back my posture and continued the short distance to our lockers. All the while, of course, the rest of the guys laughed at how authoritative Carlos was being.

"And you do this every single freaking day?" I whined and rested my head on James' shoulder.

"Yeah, it's not so bad once you get used to it. And anyways, you know how Carlos gets when it comes to these kinds of things. He thinks everything should be like in the movies." James explained and threw his arm around me so I can snuggle into his chest.

"I'm sure you all secretly love it too." Carlos countered arrogantly.

"No, we don't." the others replied, making me laugh. The first bell rang so we got the stuff we needed from our lockers.

"Logan, you better take care of my Baby Girl." James said. He had class at the farther end of the school building so he can't walk with me. I do, however, have my class with Logan so he will be the one to watch over me even if I can very well take care of myself.

"Don't worry, James. I will never let anything happen to Super Katie."

"Yeah, babe calm down. You know I can kick some ass." I assured him while pressing our lover halves together, placing one hand around his neck to play with the ends of his hair and the other hand caressing his cheek while I stroke his eyebrow with my thumb. He leaned into my touch and sighed contently.

"I know, I just… I just don't want anything to happen to you. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll be fine okay? I'll see you after class." I said. He gave me a peck on the lips before I untangled myself from him and began walking to class with Logan.

* * *

><p>"Some guys are just so pathetic." Logan exclaimed and threw an arm around my shoulder when some guy was about to come up to me. When the guy saw Logan, he immediately ran away.<p>

"Oh gosh, Logie, you're so awful!" I laughed.

"Hey, I promised your boyfriend that I would keep you safe. In bro talk that means no boy should even dare approach you."

"The guy was just a kid! Probably just a freshman!" I continued to laugh. The kid's terrified face was just hilarious.

"Regardless, that freshman has a dick therefore no approachie Super Katie." I just rolled my eyes. I can't wait till I walk to class with Carlos and Kendall. I want to see how will they keep the boys away.

"Hey, you know who _you_ should not approach?" I told him, suddenly remembering my bet with James.

"Who?"

"Camille. I know you know that everybody knows you like her so she's bound to find out soon. And as your sister, I'm telling you now that you shouldn't make a move on her yet. You don't want to freak her out. Wait until she comes to you." I said as we walked into the classroom. The teacher wasn't in yet so I just took a sit beside Logan. He mentioned earlier that our teacher, Mr. Daniel, sometimes arrives late in the mornings because he's a single parent and has to drop off his little boy to kindergarden.

"Funny, James actually told me the exact opposite before going to bed yesterday." he smirked at me. Damn it! James already got to him! I guess, I'll just have to convince Logan to ignore what James said.

"Oh really?"

"Katie."

"Hmmm?" I asked innocently.

"What's going on?"

"What? Nothing's going on. I'm just giving you advice. I'm your sister and Camille is my friend and I'm sure you both would be happy if you got together." I said and smiled sweetly at him. If this doesn't work then I'm going to have to pull the eyes on him.

"Super Katie, I'm the smartest one amongst the guys. I know something involving Camille and I is going on between you and James."

"You don't believe me?" I whimpered and looked at him with sad and wide eyes. I know that this will be enough for him to crack!

"No, Katie, don't look at me like that!" he begged, knowing very well what I'm doing. Instead of doing as he said, I just widened my eyes even more and pouted. "Urg, okay fine! I'll side with you just stop it with the eyes!"

"Yay! Thanks Logie!" I exclaimed happily and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't tell James I caved so easily okay?"

"Of course!"

"Now, are you going to tell me what's the purpose of all this?"

"I think it's better if you don't know. Just don't make a move on Camille yet; some shameless flirting will be fine but don't ask her out." I said. I didn't really want to tell him that I think Camille is more daring than he is and therefore will probably ask him out first. Don't get me wrong though, Logan isn't weak or whatever, he just doesn't have as much spunk as Cami. I mean, the girl slaps whoever she wants whenever she wants.

"I could live with that." he shrugged. The door opened and revealed a man that looked to be in his mid twenties.

"Hey class, sorry for the tardy again. Kyle wanted to choose his own clothes today and decided to put on his underwear on top of his pants. Kid wouldn't want to change." he said, shaking his head and we all laughed. "Anyways, where's my new student?"

"I'm here." I said.

"I was expecting a female version of Kendall. You don't really look like him."

"And thank God for that!" I joked, causing everyone especially Logan to crack up.

"Unfortunately, you can't say the same about their personalities." Logan commented.

"Keep talking Logie and I'll make sure to flush the toilet when you take a shower later."

"Shutting up right now." he replied.

"So is it right of me to assume that you've managed to copy down Logan's notes?"

"Yeah, Logan and I have compared our notes already."

"ESGC was more advance in the lesson plan than us so she's already learned what we've covered so far and more. She's at the same topic as I am right now." Logan explained. Even in advance calculus, he was ahead of the other students because he learned on his own. So he was learning at a much faster paste and enriched his understanding on the subject with the help of Mr. Daniel.

"Great, so you and Logan can just work together." Mr. Daniel said and then continued with his lesson plan for the rest of the class.

* * *

><p>"Well look who survived first period!" I exclaimed sarcastically to James when Logan and I approached our lockers.<p>

"Haha, very funny." he answered back while rolling his eyes. "Now get over here and give me a hug." He opened his arms for me so I fell into his embrace.

"Did anything happen?" he asked, lifting my chin up to look at him.

"Some freshman was about to come up to me but Logan took care of it. Please stop worrying?"

"I'll never stop worrying about you Baby Girl." he said after showing his gratitude to Logan.

"You're too good for me." I simply said and kissed the area of his chest where his heart lies.

"Excuse me!" Kendall exclaimed while shimming between James and I. "Sorry, kids, but the bell is going to ring soon and we have a class to get to." he continued. James and I just rolled our eyes at my brother's immaturity.

"You know Kendall, you're really good at killing the mood." James told him.

"It's in the job requirements as big brother." Kendall smiled. Again, James and I rolled our eyes as did Logan. Carlos however was lost in his own world. Weird child.

"Come on Baby Sister, our Western Civilization class awaits us! You're really going to hate this class. It's a really big snooze fest."

"That sounds very motivating."

"Well at least you can just flipped through the text book and bam, you have the whole class in the back of your pocket unlike me who has to actually listen to the teacher and take notes." he said sadly.

"Is that your poor attempt at convincing me to tutor you so you can sleep through the class for the rest of the year?"

"Is it working?" he smirked.

"Not a-"

"Hey Katie, listen I'm sorry about yesterday. I think it was all just a little misunderstanding." Dak interrupted me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I tried to shrug it off but he just tighten his hold on me. I swear something must seriously be wrong with this boy's head because he's just so oblivious to Kendall's glare.

"Zevon, you better let go of my Baby Sister before I make you." he seethed.

"Oh, um, hey Captain. I didn't see you there." Dak said nervously.

"Yeah, whatever just back the hell off my sister unless you want to get kicked off the team. And don't think that I won't be making you suffer in practice tomorrow because of the stunt you pulled yesterday."

"But tha-"

"I don't care Zevon. Now, get to class before you make all of us late." Kendall ordered. Dak, for once, made a smart decision and ran away.

"What a turd."

* * *

><p><strong>OH DAK'S SUCH A TURD OH YEAH A GIANT TURD AND HE LOOKS LIKE A TURD (not really, he looks cute but whatever) AND HE SMELLS LIKE A TURD!<strong>

**Oh! I forgot to mention that it's my vacation (THREE MONTHS OH YEAH!) and I am really hoping that I will be able to update this more often as well as my other stories and possibly start a Kogan and Jatie story. Anyways, if I take way too long on the updates feel free to spam my twitter, PM and reviews.  
><strong>

**Double Oh! SWACGleekFreak, dawnindanite, JatieFantasy & Science-Fantasy93 have new Jatie stories and some of them have also completed the stories that I have suggested in one of my previous chapters so have fun checking those out if you haven't already! (Trust me, they are incredible writers with equally incredible stories)  
><strong>

**Triple Oh! If you have written a story and want me to read it, let me know!  
><strong>

**Quadruple Oh! Logan is hot. Yeah.  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys, so this isn't an update and I'm writing this because quite frankly, I am pissed. I was on Fanfiction yesterday and saw a summary of a Jatie story that said "it's kinda like I Won't Back Down but not the same" So of course, I got curious because I have never been notified about a story being written that is similar to mines and well, who wouldn't be curious right? So I read it and well, I got really mad and disappointed. Mad, because this was not "kinda like" my story. It is my story with a few different details. And because I feel like venting, I will actually state those details.

1- Katie goes to Africa instead of the Philippines.

2- She's there for 4 months instead of 2.

3- She left because she got raped and not because she finished building the school.

4- Logan and Carlos call her Super Katie BEAR and not just Super Katie.

5- The school's secretary is a guy named John instead of a woman named Kelly.

6- The elite school she went to is called Sage instead of ESGC

7- Instead of saying that Katie is accused of wanting to date Kendall, she is accused of sleeping with him as with all of the guys.

8- More stuff on the rape issue.

9- A few minor details such as James asking Carlos if they had the same brain instead of James claiming that the hypnosis tapes are working.

10- The writing style is different and there are many grammatical/spelling/punctuation errors.

As for everything else, it's basically the same. The author even used some of the exact same sentence.

Now, the reason I am disappointed is because this is the second time that this has happened to me. A while ago I received a message notifying me that someone translated one of my Jatie one-shots and took all rights to that story without my permission. I'm disappointed in the fact that there are people out there that call themselves "authors" when the stories that they are putting out didn't even come from their own imagination and more importantly creativity. I spent days thinking of this story and put in so much effort to make it come to life. MY thoughts and MY effort. Nobody else. I can fully understand someone basing their story off mines or getting inspired by it. However, I would like to be notified about this and give you my, for lack of better words, blessing.

So I haven't notified the author yet. I told myself maybe I'm just overreacting and being impetuous. I would really like all of your input on this before I message the author. I know that it's hard writing a story and I didn't want to sound/be too harsh on the author despite my anger and disappointment.

Another thing, because this is not the first time happening as I have already mentioned, this really brought down my motivation for writing. I have a chapter that's halfway there and was planning on finishing it soon but now, not so much. And this goes for all of my stories. I'm really sorry about this but it just gets me so upset that my hard work is being taken for granted. Nevertheless, I'm not saying that I'm going to give up on writing because I just can't do that for my own sake. I will try to write and give you updates but I hope you will understand if it takes some time.

Anyways, here is the title of the story:** Save me from the bet**

The author is **bigtimerushandrosslynch**

And please, do not send this author any insults. Although I am incredibly upset, angry, etc. it is not enough reason to bully this person. You can send the author a review or something to realize what she has (or hasn't done, depending on your input) but please no bullying. And of course, let me know you're thoughts as well.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So yes, this is an actual update. It's actually been sitting around for awhile and it's just now that I've gotten to read it over and finalize it.**

**It's been a long wait so I'll leave my AN till the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So when were you planning on telling me about Jo?" I asked my brother while we were waiting in the cafeteria line.<p>

"You noticed that huh?"

"No shit," I yawned. Kendall was right when he said that Western Civ was a snooze fest. The topic was actually really interesting but the teacher just bore me to death. Once I skimmed through the chapter about the Hellenic period I stopped listening to him and actually took a nice nap. By the time the lunch bell rang, he was still going on about the Peloponnesian War which explains why the other guys arrived before us and were already at a table — this time however, instead of sitting with the hockey team and other jocks, they were with the girls.

"Language," he scolded.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Do you think she would go out with me?" he then asked nervously. It was weird seeing him like this. My big brother is known for keeping his cool so this unconfident Kendall is definitely a game change for me.

"Big brother, did you not notice her flirting back? Of course she'd go out with you!"

"What if it's just for the bet though?"

This whole idiotic bet thing is really taking its toll on many people's relationships. I mean, I'm pretty sure not every senior girl here wants to be categorized as a slut. Maybe some of them actually want a real and serious relationship but is unable to have that because of the bet. And that doesn't only apply to the girls; it must be the same for some guys.

"For the short period of time I've known her, she really doesn't seem like the type of person to degrade herself like that. I think you should go for it,"

"I don't know… Stephanie gave us the illusion that she didn't want anything to do with the bet but look at what she did to Carlos. It's the reason why he's a bit distant from Lucy even if he has a crush on her,"

"So he does have a crush on her!"

"Yeah, it's actually been quite some time since he's liked her; even before Steph entered the picture,"

"I didn't think she was his type."

"Girl is Carlos' type. But he did have a couple of class projects with her and according to him, behind that tough exterior is a really nice and sweet girl. He admires her independence and assertiveness. And even if he may seem bashful when she teases him, he secretly loves it,"

"That's so cute!" I gushed. It's the perfect example of opposites attracts! Now that Kendall has told me about those two, I can totally picture them together. You can just imagine them having little banters about stupid stuff and Carlos just being the sweetheart he is, might get Lucy to open up to him. I can feel that she's hiding something and that she's closed in despite her tough exterior. He can be her savior or whatever those teenage romantic books call them.

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"I really think that you should go for it," I tell him. "Both of you should."

* * *

><p>"That was a freaking intense class!" I told Carlos as I fell to the ground. Almost everybody else in the class was on the floor too as we were waiting for the bell to ring. Our dance teacher decided to spice up the class so we'll be doing the zumba for the next two weeks.<p>

"That was so much fun!" he said excitedly, jumping up and down. Agreed; it's so much fun but also one hell of a workout! "Do you think I was swaying my hips properly though?"

"Oh yeah, totally C. You have the best hip sway I've seen!" I joked.

"Maybe I can be like a professional hip swayer or something!" he said and started shaking his hips for emphasis. I just laughed at him, as did the rest of the class. Although it's not always intentional, Carlos can really be a goofball.

"Carlos, piggy back ride!" I pouted when class was finally dismissed. My legs felt like Jello and I couldn't muster enough strength to get up.

"Do I look like James to you?"

"If I say yes would you carry me?"

"Fine, hop on." I smiled and got on his back.

"You know, you and I have some talking to do later on," I told him.

"I didn't do anything!" He abruptly stopped, almost making me lose my grip on him.

"Don't worry C. We're just going to be discussing your love life,"

"What love life?"

"Exactly," I stated.

"Carlos is confused."

"Katie thinks Carlos is weird for talking in third person." I said, poking his left cheek.

"Carlos thinks Katie just spoke in third person too."

"Katie really missed Carlos," I said and wrapped my arms slightly tighter around his shoulders. Speaking in third person is something Carlos and I have always done. It's kinda like our own secret language even if it's undoubtedly not secretive at all.

"Me too. I'm really sorry I never told you about Steph,"

"It's no big deal, you had your reasons. When I said that we have to talk about your love life what I meant was that I just… I want to help you. With Lucy. I know you have a crush on her and yeah, I think that you have a chance if you act upon it,"

"I don't know Super Katie…" Just like Kendall earlier, Carlos had that same nervous face.

"Well, well, well, funny bumping into you here Katie. Carlos, "Jett said, appearing out of nowhere, blocking Carlos' path.

"What do you want Stetson?" Carlos asked, clearly in his defensive mode.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I want," he answered, his hand reaching up to touch my cheek but Carlos immediately moved away.

"Don't touch me," I said harshly and wrapped myself tighter to Carlos.

"You better back off Jett," _mi hermano_ ordered.

"And if I don't?" the jackass smirked.

"Katie get down," Carlos quietly told me. I nodded and got off. Carlos softly pushed me back and before Jett and I knew it, _mi hermano_ threw punch right in Jett's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's what happens if you don't," Carlos said before taking my hand and leading me away from the growing crowd.

"Logan!" I yelled out when we were close to our lockers. "Bring out your kit! Carlos' hand is swelling up,"

"What? What happened?" he and the other guys asked.

"I punched Jett," Carlos smiled proudly while Logan assisted to his hand.

"Why?"

"He tried touching Katie," he told them, causing all of the guys' jaws to drop.

"I'll kill him!" James and Kendall threatened.

"I'll bring him back to life and kill him again!" Logan added.

"Guys, it's okay, no need to get sent to prison because of this," I tried to reassure them.

"No, Katie, it's not okay. If something happened to you…" James said, leaving his sentence to endless possibilities.

I didn't even bother looking at my brothers to know that they too were thinking of the worst that can happen to me. They're right though. I don't know any of the guys in this school. Although I'd like to think that they're all just typical innocent high school boys, the realistic and cognizant part of me is telling me that I need to beware of them.

"Nothing will happen to me. I have the best brothers and the best boyfriend in the world to protect me," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his chest, right where his heart is. "Okay?"

"Okay… But you have to be extra careful,"

"Aye aye captain," I saluted.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! AYE AYE CAPTAIN! OHHHHH WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEAAAAA? SPONGE BOB SQUAREPANTS!" Carlos sang, causing all of us to turn towards him. By now, we were all used to Carlos' randomness and childlike attitude. So instead of pretending we didn't know him, we sang along with him until we had to separate to head to our classes.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! It's short, I know. But yeah, it's been hard going back to writing and I'm actually not that into it anymore so the next update might take just as long and I'm really sorry for that.<strong>

**Regardless, I'd like to thank everyone for the incredible support you've been giving me. It's great to see that so many of you stick to this story and really want me to continue writing. You're all wonderful people and I hope that this chapter didn't disappoint too much.  
><strong>

**So far, you've all gotten to see how Logan, Kendall and Carlos are protective of Katie and also a view on their relationship status (shout out to larrrrrrystylinson for the Lucy/Carlos idea). So next chapter, Katie is going to have her creative writing class with James and we'll see which loser is going to attempt to get in her pants this time. **

**Thank you all again and let me know what you think about my coming back! :)  
><strong>


End file.
